Undercover In Vegas
by Ambre Astral
Summary: Abby and Tim go undercover in Las Vegas for a week. McAbby. But the others will be included. This is my first story and a few months shy of a year and 19 other stories later, it's finally COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Undercover in Vegas  
Chapter One  
**by Special Agent Starr

Abby walked swiftly through the doors of the hotel, McGee only about a step behind her, two black suitcases rolling behind him.

'It's a good thing these things have wheels because it feels like there's at least one dead body in each!' he thought, wondering whether or not Abby actually _had _found a way to fit Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony into her luggage.

Not that they would be dead, he had just thought that because dead bodies were well…dead weight. As where live humans could actually support their weight. Which would make the weight needing to be carried lighter but not by too much because…

'Whoa! Too much time listening to Abby on the plane' he concluded with a small smile. Abby. 'Wait Abby!?' He snapped out of his thoughts, and began searching for her face, only to realize they were now approaching the front desk.

Abby stood to the side, waiting for him to take the lead up to the attending employee.

"Good evening sir, how may I help you?" said a young man, with dark hair, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes, giving a factory owned smile from behind the desk.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any rooms available for the week?" Of course McGee already knew the answer to that question; he had already looked it up on the way here. This wasn't a huge hotel compared to the others around here, but it would do. Then, he noticed that the boy seemed to barely even be paying attention to him anymore, he looked like a robot that had just had its electrical source yanked from it, but seemed still completely content. Tim was just about to turn and look for what the boy seem to be gawking at, but then the boy seemed to jump start back to life as he went over to the computer to look up the information McGee had inquired about.

"Hmm… looks like you're in luck sir, Room 189 looks like its open for the week and is ready to be occupied at anytime." Fred said.

McGee, who finally thought to look for a name tag, answered,"That's great, I'll take it" sliding his credit card across the counter top, Fred nodded and nudged the record book toward for him to sign. As Tim leaned down to sign where instructed, intent on remembering not to put his real name. As the pen touched the paper he heard Fred begin to ask him something.

"And what about the gorgeous woman you came in with?" McGee stopped, puzzled.

'Gorgeous woman I .. Abby!' With that his head whipped to the side, only to see her standing patiently beside him, far enough away not to crowd him but close enough to reach if anything should happen, with her arms at her sides, fidgeting with the end her skirt.

She noticed him looking at her and smiled sweetly. Gorgeous, while completely true, did not do her justice in his eyes. He instantly returned the smile and as her looked into her sparking eyes it hit him like a bolt of lightening. Fred, the little pipsqueak, he been starring all "puppy love" eyed at her. Tim then felt the spark of jealousy set fire over is love for her. He turned his head back to the boy, eyes in mild glare.

"She's with me." He hissed in the most polite way you could hiss something, with a look that screamed "You better back off Fred-o!"

"Really?" Fred countered, handing the card back while raising his brow, challenging McGee to defend his statement.

"Yes, she's… my… she's my…" he stammered.

'Damn it Tim! Think!' he scolded to himself.

He quickly looked back down at the almost forgotten and only half signed paper, hoping that Freddy Boy there hadn't seen the indecision in his eyes, because if he had, he'd have known he won the silent man battle they had going on between them. He began signing the last of the name, desperately trying to think of something to say to make it clear to this punk that Abby was his but not disrespect or upset Abby herself. When he faintly heard a familiar, giddy yet seductive, singsong, voice say something through his thoughts.

"I'm his fiancé!"

'Well _that_ would certainly do it. Thanks Abs, wait…._WHAT!!??' _

Apparently his body had reacted faster than his brain because the pin had shot a straight line right through the rest of the page and his body was positioned differently, like he'd been knocked forward.

He looked up at Fred, who had the exact same 'mouth agape, utterly shocked, dear in headlight eyes, WHAT???!!!' expression as he was certain he had.

They both looked at Abby, who was now closer to them, holding out her hand over the desk, with her fingers apart, clearly showing off the stunning burgundy stone with a silver band that was around her finger. Against her lovely, soft, pale, skin it was breathtaking. Almost like a Mini Abby.

McGee stood there like a statue, still clearly dumb struck but saw the grin Abs was sporting. She was enjoying this… this what? What was she up to?

"He still can't believe it." She said in a teasing whisper to Fred, behind her hand so that Timmy couldn't see her lips moving. Then she took that hand to shake the hand of the employee, who obviously had recovered from the situation before he had.

"I'm Abigail, and this is Tim, Tim McGregor my future husband" she said happily.

'Damn she's good.' McGee thought, as he noticed the punks ego had been taken down several notches by her words. Not that she knew how her words where _really _affecting him, but McGee knew, knew that he was the victor in their little battle. And at this fact he smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Now, how about that room Freddy boy?" he taunted, he knew it was wrong but it felt oh so good.

Fred shot him a death glare "I'll need your card back sir," he spat, he voice hinting anger, "and the room will be changed to Room 227."

"Why?" McGee questioned, maybe he shouldn't have been so cocky with the little squirt.

"Because rooms with one bed are cheaper than rooms with two, I'll need to make the adjustments…Mr. McGregor" he said acidly.

But McGee didn't care. 'Did he just say one bed?' ' In Vegas?' 'With Abby?' 'For a week?' his mind was piecing it all together, trying to process the degree of what he had got himself into.

'This is a _mission_ Tim, an undercover _assignment_.' He tried to use that to calm himself down, and when it started working he tuned into a conversation that Abby and Fred were partaking in.

"You know Abigail, Abigail Sutton and Tim McGregor, sound an awful lot like the characters in a book I read once." McGee went white. Abby just laughed.

"Deep Six by Thom E Gemcity?" she continued not waiting for a yes or no because she knew already, "Of course, Mr. Gemcity is a close personal friend of mine, he knows Tim and I, and asked if he could used us as a couple in his book, He changed the names a bit, and of course I couldn't refuse his charm and good looks. The rest is fictional history my friend."

She winked at Tim slyly. She knew the truth behind "Mr. Gemcity" and even though she was upset he'd based the book off people in his life without asking their permission, she quickly got over it. Writing was just Tim's way of letting his imagination sore, letting his fantasies run wild, and for that she admired him. He really was a talented writer even if he needed a little help from his friends.

She barely had time to notice McGee blush at her action, when Fred handed her key cards to the room. He signaled for a bell boy to assist the couple up to the room with their belongings, and as he gathered them Abby lovingly made her way to McGee, who had been standing there for quite some time, she realized.

'He's such a goofball' she chimed in her head 'gotta love him'

McGee noticed her smile as she slinked her arm around his waist, (taking the definition of personal space out of the dictionary) and with the other she rested her fingers on his cheek, thumb under his chin. She planted a soft against his equally soft lips.

"Ready babe?" she asked. McGee barely managed a nod.

'What have I gotten myself into' he gulped.

**----- x ----- x ----- x ------**

* * *

**{Please review. =D I'll give you lots of Abby sized hugs}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Undercover in Vegas  
Chapter Two  
**by Special Agent Starr

She dragged him by the hand; their fingers entwined, to the elevator, and followed the bell boy inside.

'Tim you really need to loosen up if we're going to pull this off' She tried to say through her eyes as they stood together against the back wall.

She tried to stay close to him as possible, they were now apparently engaged after all, but McGee was making it look like he felt some what awkward in her presence like this. Sure the whole "I'm his fiancé" thing might have been a lot to swallow at the time, but they were going to have to play by ear.

Seeing the button for floor two light up against the finger of the bell boy, Abby became lost in thought.

'It's a damn good thing I figured Timmy would falter when it came time for others to ask about what my relationship was to him'

She'd thought about it while packing, playing out all the possible scenarios in her head. At least about how they first arrived would play out. So far it had played out like she'd suspected.

She mentally praised herself for having the plan of saying that they were engaged. It worked out to their advantage in many ways. Her and Tim would be put in the same room, she wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to pick either of them up because all they had to do was show them their rings, they'd be in the same bed, which didn't bother her in the slightest, given their history and the fact that McGee was the Federal Agent (her geek who carries a gun), he could protect her much more easily.

Plus there was the added bonus that she'd saved money knocking out the extra bed. Money that could be much better spent, like let's say on… mmm… Caf-Pow's. Oh yes. She would certainly be bringing this point up to Gibbs.

So she's went out and found the rings, and brought them on the plane with her. Luck seemed to be on her side as Tim had dozed off during the flight. She took that opportunity to slip the ring on to his finger.

She knew if she'd done it while he was awake or told him about her plan, he would have strongly objected, his insecurities clouding his vision of what a good plan it was.

She looked at him after she had let go of his hand. He looked absolutely adorable, curled up in the slightly out stretched seat, pillow under his head. The hold of his hair products starting to wear out as pieces fell onto his face.

Abs smiled warmly, 'He's so hot' Abby declared silently, her smile widened.

She took a few pictures then gently pushing the hair away from his face she turned and gazed out the window.

Timmy hadn't even noticed the new addition to his hand, which only signified to Abby that he was deep in though of all that was at stake here.

Sometimes she just wanted to smack him. He had a brilliant head on his shoulders and he knew how to use it, both in mental and physical situations. Yet he always doubted himself, felt the need to prove himself to the team and not just his fellow agents, which was completely unnecessary because he had done it so many times already.

He had just as much of a solid and deserved position on team Gibbs' as even Gibbs himself. She knew for a stone cold fact that if Gibbs even doubted McGees ability to complete this mission safely, neither he nor Abby would have even stepped foot inside the airport to bring them here. Gibbs had confidence in him, along with Tony, Ziva and even director Vance. They understood that their best bet on getting this done quickly without anyone else getting hurt, would be to send in the geek squad.

Abby had to admit she was _loving _this. It was giving her an adrenaline rush like no soda could, the mystery, the danger, trying to always stay one step ahead of the bad guys, getting inside their head and figuring out what was really going on.

She felt like an agent and she hadn't even done anything yet, except for saving her and Tim's cover downstairs.

They had very little information about what was going on here exactly but she knew not to be sending out hinky vibes to anyone, even _before _Gibbs had _made sure_ that was crystal clear between both of them before they departed.

Then she heard a door shut and lock.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

'Okay definitely can't yell at Timmy for being lost in his thoughts now.' As she realized they were now in the room, he must have led her here because she certainly didn't remember walking under her own conscientiousness. Feeling a hand on the small of her back, she knew it was him.

"Are you okay?" his voice soft yet riddled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tim. Why wouldn't I be?" she wondered.

"Well it's just that you were kind of quiet on the way up… if you're starting to regret what you said downstairs, I can always call the front desk and request…"

She didn't need to tell him, her eyes said it all.

He shut up, and she spoke "You touch that phone, McGee, and I'll be down asking to stay with Fred so fast I'll be able to answer your call myself."

That snapped him out of it, "You mean you like that jerk!!?" he said disgusted, giving her an unbelieving look.

Looking at him with soft eyes, her voice softening as well, "Not at all" she held his gaze until she knew he realized what she'd just done.

He did some eye talk of his own thanking her.

"I should be calling Gibbs , to let him know we got in and everything's alright."

She stepped in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders, preventing him from going anywhere. He was about to protest , when he noticed he was moving again, only not in the direction he wanted. Abby had spun them around so that they were in the opposite positions they once were, his back now to the bed. She backed him up to the edge, and pushed him down until he was sitting.

"You're not doing anything Tim. You're going to sit here and relax for awhile, while I unpack."

'Yeah right Abs…' he almost laughed until he noticed she was serious… dead serious.

When Abby was sure he was staying put, she left him to grab the luggage. She was next to him again in a matter of seconds, thunking the first suitcase down on the bed.

"Just give me a few minutes to put our clothes away and then you can stretch out and grab a nap if you want. Do you want the top or bottom drawer?" She nodded to the drawers located underneath the TV.

"Doesn't matter" he responded with a shrug "and don't worry, I'm not tired."

Though by the time he'd finished, the drawers where shut and the empty case was off the bed and slid underneath it.

He heard her trying to stifle laughter.

"What?" he questioned.

She pulled her camera from her pocket and strolled over to him.

"Hmm… then I guess this must have been a figment of my imagination." She cooed playfully, showing him the picture from the plane.

"Abby! Get rid of that! If DiNozzo gets a hold of that…" he exclaimed in horror at the million possibilities for humiliation that photo held.

He grabbed for the for the camera, but she twisted away from reach.

"But Tim it's soooo cute!" Abby whined and pouted her lips "besides Tony won't get it, I'm keeping it for myself, so once I get it printed I'll delete it."

He hated when she did that, it distracted him from what he was talking about. "Yeah, cute my ass!"

Abs looked the picture over again, "I was thinking more along the lines of sleeping angel, sex god type…" she said matter of factly walking back to put the camera away in her drawer, "but your ass is quite attractive."

McGee couldn't help but smile at her compliment.

Meanwhile, Abby observed big, red, digital numbers on the clock beside the TV. It read 7:18 pm, no wonder her stomach was starting to growl at her, she hadn't eaten in quite some time. She knew Tim hadn't either, he must be starving.

She leaned over the end of the bed, placing her hands on the mattress.

"Would you call down and see where a good place is to order burritos from honey?"

She thought he would still be a bit nervous about that whole ordeal, but when he replied with a "Sure thing, dear" and small smirk, she knew he was finally starting to relax, push the worry to the back of his mind, and play along.

She heard him pick up the phone as she turned to sit and take off her boots, but she heard nothing after that. She looked over her shoulder, he was looking at her, as if he were expecting something.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just waiting on you to run down to your Freddy Boy." He teased.

And with that she gently threw one of her boots at him.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{Once again the promise of Abby sized hugs if you review, about to reward those deserving so far. =D}  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Undercover in Vegas  
Chapter Three  
**by Special Agent Starr

While they waited for the delivery, Abby had pulled the other suitcase around and returned to where she had been sitting. McGee had watched her movement. He'd almost completely forgotten about the other one. Hearing the quick _zzzwip_ of the zipper, he saw a familiar face fall, and make hard contact with the ground.

'What I wouldn't give to have seen DiNozzo perform that face plant' Tim thought wickedly, as a smile hinted the corners of his mouth.  
Despite his dissatisfaction it wasn't Tony, or Gibbs or Ziva as he had previously predicted.

'Bert'

"Oh no!" Abby exclaimed worried that her baby had been hurt from the collision. She quickly picked him up, gave him a kiss and a gently squeeze, before going to set him on Tim's lap. Next she pulled out their laptops, setting up shop on a table in the corner. Finally, she lifted a cooler from the case, before sliding it under the bed to join its twin.

'A _cooler_, what in the…?' his face crunched in confusion as he tired to contemplate, 'what could she possibly need a…'

Like a ton of bricks the most logical explanation hit. No wonder it was so heavy.

"You've gotta be kidding!" slipped out.

"What? Did you really think I could make it an entire week without it?"

"Abs, I'm sure they have plenty of Caf-Pow here, you didn't have to bring your own supply."

"Couldn't take that chance McGee, I mean I know Vegas is all about taking chances and pressing your luck but that was just _too _big off a risk." she said as she placed the cooler near the air conditioner.

As he rolled his eyes at her addiction to the caffeine, the sound of knocking drifted through the room.

Tim got up and casually went to meet their expected guest. When he returned, he found Abby sitting at the table, connecting and booting up her computer. He dropped off her food, and grabbed the remote to the television before plopping back down on the bed. He's eyes went wide as saucers as the sound of flatulence filled the air. He looked at Abby who was obliviously fighting back a fit of giggles.

"Maybe you should've ordered something _other _than burritos McGassy." She replied, losing the battle.

Tim narrowed his eyes, tugging out the guilty culprit from underneath him. A sly smile appeared as he launched Bert at his heckler, only causing her laughter to increase.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

She waited until she heard the sound of the crumpling wrapper to begin to make her move. She had finished her meal long ago, which left her time to think. Amongst the many thoughts that followed through her brain, there was one that seemed to stick.

What if Tim has a problem with the whole "engagement" thing'

She had never thought to ask. She always knew Tim loved her, and she loved him just the same. Only she was more hesitant to show it, which had hurt him and herself as well. She _wanted _to show him, but she held back in fear of ending up losing him completely. She couldn't handle the aspect of not having him in her life. Her mind flashed to Kate. She loved, and still continues to love her, but the moment she let go of that rose at her funeral, it was like all the threads of her heart had been pulled loose, falling into nothing more than a pile of yarn. Sure, it had eventually woven itself back together, but it was different. If she gave her heart to Tim and anything happened, she knew it would never be same.

Maybe subconsciously she had come up with the plan because she knew deep down that she seriously wanted to become Mrs. Timothy McGee one day. This would give her the opportunity to experience some level of what that would be like and also give her a way to express more of her true feelings towards him. If her actions backfired, she could soften the blow to herself by saying it was just a game.

She sighed deeply and stood. Making her way around the bed she felt McGee's eyes on her. She sat down on the bed, scooting her way up until her back was against the headboard, matching his position. Feeling him tense beside her she pretended to take interest in whatever he was watching for a few minutes. Then when she felt the time was right…

"Tim," she said softly, slowly grabbing his hand, signifying that she wanted him to be completely honest with her "are you okay with the whole…" she pointed to her ring "because I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me while we're here. I just thought it'd be fun since you always thought that Amy and Agent McGregor should get married and those are our aliases… well at least half of them…" she rambled.

McGee, who had been looking at her as she spoke, interjected "I thought you said that they were all wrong for each other?"

"I did."

'But not _us_!' she silently screamed at him.

"I just thought, given the situation, we might as well roll with it, plus it works out in our favor…" she continued, but McGee had stopped listening.

It did kind of weird him it's not that he didn't love Abby, he did and always would. He was just cautious of letting himself get too wrapped up in the idea. He knew that Abs would never intentionally hurt him. She loved him just as much he did her. He knew it was hard for to give too much of herself to someone, afraid of loosing them. Tim had the same fear. That's why he'd given her space, careful not to push too far. If he lost her completely, it'd be like loosing the sun, sure the days may go on but they'd be long, cold and pitch black. He wasn't fooling anyone with that book; it expressed more of his feelings, especially toward her. Maybe this was his chance to try to get her to make that leap with him, to show her that her fear was mutual, but it was something they could face together. To turn the fiction into reality, and if things didn't go as hoped, at least they always would in his imagination.

She mistook his silence for simple not wanting to hurt her feelings by saying that he would rather not be "engaged" to her, which hurt but she understood. He'd moved on.

"Come on McGee." She said starting to get off the bed, dragging his hand with her.

"Where are we going?" he asked confused but didn't move yet. Had he missed something during his little zone out?

"We're going to downstairs and have a huge break up, you can even poor a Caf-Pow over my head if you want. I am the one who got us into this mess after all… "

"No!" he said pulling her back to him.

"Well I don't know how you would get any better revenge on me…"

"Abby!"

She kept right on going not hearing him "I mean it is my precious Caf…."

He stopped her this time by crushing his lips to hers.

Taking a few seconds to enjoy the feel of his lips, she pulled back slightly, "Pow!" she finished.

He smiled at her, the smile he knew she loved.

"So I take it you're okay with this?" this time touching his ring.

He nodded, making his way toward her lips again.

This time when they connected, there was no pulling back.

Not five minutes later, McGee's phone started ringing.

"McGee." He mumbled, his lips still pressed against Abby's

"McGee!"

They both heard the voice on other end and pulled apart faster than a split second.

"Hi Boss…"

"Where the hell are you? You're plane should have landed 4 hours ago!"

"We're here Boss, in the hotel, we checked in, came up and started un…"

Gibbs cut him off "Which room McGee?"

"Room 227 Gibbs!" Abby answered for him.

"Are you both alright?"

McGee got this one "Yeah Boss"

"Good" Gibbs voice softening ever so slightly "You better stay that way! I suggest you two get to sleep. Check in at 0500 tomorrow."

"Aw Gibbs!" Abby groaned.

"Night Abs, Night McGee" he said sternly but with love.

"Night!"

"Night Boss"

Gibbs hung up first, as usual.

Abby went first into the bathroom to get ready for bed and then McGee after her. When he came back however Abby was already asleep.

'Well plane rides tended to make people sleepy' he concluded.

'And if she thinks I'm a sleeping angel…' he couldn't think of any better words for the beauty he faced.

He climbed into the bed and clicked off the lights. Kissing her forehead, before he let sleep take him over.

**----- x ---- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{The next chapter will have why they're actually there, promise. =P Reviews = Abby Hugs!}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Undercover in Vegas  
Chapter Four  
**by Special Agent Starr

He woke to the sound of rain tapping against the windows. 'Crap! I hope I closed all of them' he thought still half asleep. When he opened his eyes, it took him a few seconds to register where he was exactly. Then he remembered. Feeling alone in the bed, the absence of her presence, panic began to rise inside him as he reached for her.

"I'm right here McGee." She said to calm his uneasiness.

Twisting his body, he saw her sitting at the table, the computer screen illuminating her face. She was still wearing her black pajama pants with white skulls on them and fitting black tank top. Her hair was up in her famous pig tails, only they were a bit messy. She was doing a lot of clicking and tapping on the keyboard.

'So it's not raining' Tim concluded, only Abby doing…whatever she was doing. He then thought to look at the clock, which told him that it was only a little over 3:30 in the morning. Rubbing his eyes, and making his way out of the bed, sluggishly walking over to the table, he questioned,

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep, all this "my first mission ever" excitement has me restless."

"Oh really, and I suppose this" he said spying another valid reason, "has nothing at all to do with it?" he quirked an eyebrow and shook the contents of the plastic cup sitting, half drank in front of her.

She simply shrugged her shoulders, "It's no different than having a cup of coffee!" she defended.

'She's got you there Tim' he thought defeated, and quickly changed the subject,

"What're you doing?" by this time he was standing behind the chair, peering over her.

There were several windows open, from what he could tell. One being a game of Sudoku, a crossword puzzle, a word search, a round of minesweeper, and some kind of online shooting game, all of which she seemed to be working on at the same time.

"Gotta make sure I stay alert and ready for anything and everything"

"Yeah well don't let it go to your head, remember who the Special Agent here is."

With that she stood and stepped around the chair to face him.

"Are you trying to imply that you're the _boss_ here McGee?" her eyes daring him to say it.

"No, well yes, in a way, look all I'm saying is that not only do we have to figure out who's behind all this but we have to stay safe too. If you get too carried away with it then it could cause a lot of unneeded problems, okay?" he begged her to understand.

"Yes sir oh mighty protector sir!" she saluted him, then turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower, unless of course you need to come with me to protect me from something in there?" she said suggestively, turning her head to wink at him.

'Tempting, _very _tempting' but he resisted.

"But then _I'd _be the one you'd need protection from" he said with a cunning smile.

Giggling at his cliché comeback, she strolled into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

**----- x ----- x ------ x -----**

After she finished, they traded places. Tim wished that he had made the same suggestion she had before she went in and that she would've accepted his invitation. The entire time his thoughts consisted of what all could possibly happen to her while he was only just a room away, ranging from her stubbing a toe to being abducted by aliens, the simple to the absurd. No matter how high he turned temperature, the water would never reach high enough to sooth the tension in his muscles. Deciding not to waste any more time behind the steam covered glass, he turned off the water, dried off, and stepped out of the shower. Dressing as well as fixing his hair in a matter of minutes, he went back into the bedroom, relief washing over him when he saw that she was sitting in the middle of the bed, remote in hand, flipping through the channels.

"You'd think with this being Vegas and all that they would have at least a couple interesting shows to watch!" she was clearly frustrated with the lack of entertainment she was receiving for her effort of clicking through all the programs.

"Well Abs, like you said, this is Vegas, I'm sure they figure people are doing other things to occupy their time here rather than watching…" he stopped, realizing where his words would lead the brain. As if on cue, Abby raised an eyebrow, a devilish smile appearing.

"Oh really, like what kind of things McGee?"

"Working seems like a good answer to go with here McGee." A familiar voice sounded through the room from the laptop.

"Hi Gibbs" Abby greeted, making her way off the bed and over to the table. Tim wasn't far behind.

"Hey, Boss" he said, hoping that Gibbs would ignore the conversation he had just apparently heard.

Tony stepped in from the right of the screen, "Okay guys here's what we got so far outta the bodies down in autopsy. Identities are Joseph Conler and Harrison Dest, both attended MIT together, live in Norfolk…or should I say lived" earning a look from Gibbs , he continued "stationed there."

"So they seem to fit the supposed requirements." McGee stated.

"Yes," another voice took over "and their phone records and emails show that they have been in contact several times, they have talked about how they plan to spend their cut of they money shattering Vegas."

"The terms breaking, Ziva, breaking Vegas." Tony corrected.

Gibbs continued "Also shows the majority of their contact the past couple of weeks was to" a picture popped up "Elaine Von. She lives near Bethesda, The most recent graduate."

Tony cut in, "From the looks of the content of in their conversations, she seems to be the ring leader in this four ring circus."

What a joke! Did they actually think that they were going to pull this off? They were apparently just a group of Petty Officers, who had brains. It's not like they were Oceans Thirteen, or Twelve, or even Eleven. The most they could be doing was counting cards and using their smarts to cheat the system. Even with that they couldn't be doing that well, and it was only going to get worse for them once they were caught, thanks to the two bodies that had been sent home. These people weren't very smart, despite their education.

While Tony was lost in thought, Gibbs spoke, "She maybe looking for replacements soon, you two go down to the casino tonight but don't try to move in too fast. Just keep cool and get a feel for the situation, we don't need them getting anymore suspicious of you then they're already going to be. You both have your ID's right?"

"You got it boss, and yes we…" Tim was confirming when Abby gasped…

"Oh no Gibbs! I think I might have lost it somewhere along the way because I can't find it and…."

Everyone's eyes went wide, they had barely started this thing and already something had gone wrong.

"Just Kidding!" she teased, pulling out the ID just for proof, noticing everyone seem slightly annoyed at her little joke. She knew they wouldn't, couldn't stay annoyed with her long though. She gave them her most innocent smile, and it of course worked.

"And Abs, behave yourself." Gibbs added with a small smile, and the tone like a father leaving his daughter with the babysitter.

"Oh of course Boss-man, as long as you promise to check my lab every hour on the hour and for every hour you don't," she grabbed McGee's arm, and did her best mobster impression "He gets it."

The screen closed with the vision of a smirking Jethro, and a confused looking Tony and Ziva.

"Gets wha…?" was all they heard Ziva say before being cut off.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{I'm back online guys! Yep, the internet is back & life is a little less hectic. Thank you very much to all those who have reviewed. It has been brought to my attention that I have made quite a few mistakes. Thanks for pointing those out to me, I will go back and fix and better format everything once I get it complete, I think. I just really need to get this all out of my head. Ha ha ha. I hope that it's not too bad so far and that you all can enjoy it still. It may not all make sence until the end and even then, I can make no promises. Lol. But it's my first time. So thanks for sticking with me! =D }**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D****

* * *

**

**Undercover in Vegas  
Chapter Five  
**by Special Agent Starr

The day had past entirely too quick for McGee's liking. He wished that the morning turn afternoon they had spent together wouldn't have to melt into the night ahead, or if it had to, at least have it be under different circumstances. They had had such a great time strolling through the streets of the never sleeping city. Walking hand in hand, laughing, smiling, and conversing on just about every topic imaginable. He knew that it would have been more of an experience if they had went out during the night and gotten the view the all the lights and sounds in full effect. However, having their evening activities preplanned, stuck inside a casino trying to get in good with some nut cases that could potentially kill them both, he doubted there would be time for that. He hadn't been quite this anxious when Gibbs had originally explained the assignment to him in the beginning, but now that it was actually approaching "go time" there was no turning back once they got into this.

He was careful not to let himself enjoy Abby's company too much, even though he wished he could have. The day had proven that there was definitely still a strong romantic chemistry between the two of them and it was a positive step on the path that was their "second chance" with each other. But he was perhaps a little too aware of the thought that was glued to the back of his mind, that if he let himself indulge in this, let his guard down, _that's_ when something would go wrong. Given that his and Abby's, more importantly to him Abby's, lives were on the line, he was not about to let that happen.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

It was now approaching 11 o'clock. Normally Tim's night would be winding down if he were at home, granted he wasn't still in the NCIS building working on a case. This night was, needless to say, just getting started. On the edge of the bed he sat, waiting for Abs to emerge from the bathroom. She had insisted on showering and changing clothes before they left for the casino. He had no idea why, she looked just fine to him.  
'Must be a …' he was about to finish his thought with 'chick thing' but the door opened, and out came a vision that left him thoughtless, for a minute he thought he was having a fantasy. Her dark hair was done up but not in pigtails, her eye makeup had that dark smoky effect, which made her sparkling green eyes piercing. Her lips were covered with dark red lipstick, to match the color of the strapless, almost floor length dress that flattered her body, perfectly, and on her feet she wore little, strappy, black heels.

'_HOLY SH…!'_ He was blown away, but he was interrupted yet again when she actually stepped forward, where it was revealed that her dress had a slit going up one side, allowing her beautiful, lengthy leg to nearly escape the fabric completely.

That wasn't it either, though was it ever with Abby? As his eyes trailed up the long, smooth, exposed flesh, he caught sight of a black lace garter with red detailing.

_Thump, thump…thump, thump_ it was like his heart had been plugged into an amplifier, his pulse beating at a faster pace, he even started to perspire,

'What's she trying to do? Make me go insane?!'

Not that he was complaining, the men in those clean white coats could come to take him away right now, and he would be content.

Noticing she was opening her mouth, he did his best to tune in. He desperately hoped that she about to confess that she couldn't go through with this after all and that they should call Gibbs and Gibbs would say okay and let them spend the rest of the week in Vegas where Tim could show her what "other things" could be done in a hotel room.

"Do I look okay?" she asked with a hint of nervousness.

Damn, not what he'd hoped but there's still the chance it could be on its way. He nodded slowly in approval to answer her.

She perked up instantly "Good! I was going for a sexy undercover spy look."

Gone was the playful desire to spend the rest of the trip in bed with Abby, back was the anxiety about the night to come.

He let out a deep sigh.

"Oh would you stop it McGee?!?" She threw up her hands and walked over to the now confused looking man. Standing in front of him, she continued sternly, "I trust you. I know you're not going to let anything happen to me. You've never let me down Tim, never disappointed me, and I know you're not going to start now. Would you stop acting like I'm a defenseless child? I can take care of myself. Need I remind you of Chip or that crazy hit man that drove me to court? And as long as you're there, in case I would slip up, I'm going to be fine Tim; we're going to be fine."

Leave it to Abby to put his mind at ease. He believed her, she always spoke her mind so if she had any doubt about this she would've told him. She trusted him, with her life, and she was right he wasn't going to disappoint her.

He was just about to give her a smile when she turned away and started walking towards the drawer, continuing her speech.

"Plus, I brought a little back up of my own." She opened the drawer and pulled out a sig.

"Abby, where did you get that!?!" Tim asked, horrified.

"Gibbs … and Ziva taught me how to shoot, so if anyone tries to mess with me they'd better watch out."

Tim was about to strongly protest her need to carry the gun at all when she propped her foot on the mattress as she placed the gun into a holster strapped around her inner thigh, the one that would be hidden beneath her dress.

He was speechless.

"Ready?"

No, he wasn't but if they waited until he was, Abs would need _a lot _more Caf-Pow, but she was probably right, they were going to be fine.

"Yeah" he stood and offered her his arm.

She skipped over to him and took it making their way to the door.

"Show time!"

**----- x ------ x -----x -----**

They sat beside each other on bar stools. Having no idea whether or not their suspects were actually going to be here tonight, they figured the best place to spot them if they did show would be on the floor with the bar and restaurant.

They had quickly skimmed through the first and third floor, of the three stories they had to choose from, but had not seen Elaine and since they had no idea who the other person was, there was no way to know if they'd seen him or not. Hell, he could be sitting right beside them!

They settled in on the second floor. Ordering drinks, that would most likely just sit in front of them, they beagan to engaged in conversation, trying to look as normal as possible while keeping a sharp eye out.

"This place is great isn't it Tim?"

'Sure, maybe for you!' as he began the flashback

_They were on the third floor where all the card and table games were being played. They were passing by a unlimited roulette table when Abby stopped. _

_They had each been given $5,000 in hopes that that would be enough for them to start on and increase to impress their money hungry, possibly soon to be teammates. The dealer had just picked up the marker from the previous spin. T_

_im noticed Abby seem to be contemplating something. Then, he watched as she placed all her money on the black space._

"_Um… Abigail honey, I don't think that's such a good idea." He warned nervously, but it was too late. The ball had been released onto the wheel._

_They both watched wide-eyed as the tiny, white ball jumped from number to number._

_When it began to slow, Abby grabbed hold of Tim's hand squeezing it, hoping she made the right choice. As the ball came to a stop, they both held their breath and Abby closed her eyes… _

_Black 22!_

"_Yes!" an excited Abby bounced. She was now up to $10,000._

_Relieved, Tim gave her a smile, happy not only that she had won, but that she hadn't lost everything._

"_Your turn!" she said nudging him toward the table._

"_I don't…" then he saw the glare Abby gave him. He'd better._

_Well he definitely wasn't going to risk it all, so he took $100 chip and thought about where he should place it. His first instinct was to go for black, but seeing as Abby had just hit on black, he thought he should go with red, so he did. He placed his bet and they waited for the results._

_Black 10!_

_Frowning, McGee let out a puff._

"_Aw, poor baby…" Abby said sadly as she hugged him "should've gone with your gut!" she teased as she rubbed his stomach and gave him a kiss. _

He was pulled from the flashback when he felt someone tug his sleeve. He came back to the present just in time to hear the bartender greet a woman who had arrived at the bar.

"Hey Elaine, always good to see your smiling face. The usual?"

He recognized the face as the one he'd seen on the computer screen, this was their woman.

**----- x ----- x ----- x ----- **

* * *

**{Sorry for the long wait, I've been trying to get everything wrapped up (no pun intended) for the holidays. Hopefully I can get myself writting faster. I hate making you guys wait for too long, but I'm doing my best. Please let me know what you think. & a very big Abby sized hug to all that have reviewed so far!. ^___^ Thanks guys! } **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D****

* * *

**

**Undercover in Vegas  
Chapter Six  
**by Special Agent Starr

Tim stared as the tall blonde with a slender physique but curves in all the right places wearing a slinky ocean blue cocktail dress, took her drink and resided in on a stool located by the bartender. 'Tony would be drooling all over the place' he thought, this was definitely a woman DiNozzo would chase after. Apparently he himself had been staring a little too long as he felt an elbow dig into his ribs. He let out a huff. Earning looks from others around them including Ms Von. She smiled at him and then took a long sip of her drink through a tiny green straw, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. He smiled back sheepishly; he could feel Abby scowling beside him. Preparing himself for another, and no doubt harder, blow to the ribs he closed his eyes. The bartender began to speak again; he opened his eyes and paid attention.

"Wish I could say the same about you Grease." He addressed the man who had come up after Elaine.

"Oh come on now Frankie, be nice to me, otherwise I won't be so generous with my tip this time." He kidded.

"Hey my man you know I'm just joshing with you!" he said with a smile, "How we doing tonight Mr. Moneybags."

"I'm up 20 grand, and the night is still young my friend still very young… Hey!" he turned toward Abby as she caught his eye. Taking his drink, he walked over to her, and stood beside her.

"You're that gutsy chick from the roulette table, right? Nice move gorgeous, nice move!" he said impressed.

"Thank you…?" Abby said as she extended her hand to him.

"I go by Grease, but you can call me whatever you like," he kissed her hand "beautiful."

'Yeah, grease as in looks like what your hair is dripping with' McGee thought bitterly. This must be the forth wheel of the group. He looked the tan, muscular man dressed in black slacks and a black, button up t-shirt over. He could smell the cheap cologne from where he was sitting; it was enough to make him gag.

"I'm Abigail, nice ink!" she said as she inspected the tattoos that covered his arm.

"I'm going to call you Guts. And a fan of the tats huh, you got any work done yourself? I'd love to see it." He spoke slyly and with a wink.

McGee took this opportunity to clear his throat _loudly_. Breaking Greases gaze away from Abby and to him.

"And you're the not so lucky one…" Grease said with a small chuckle recognizing him as the man who went after Abby at the table.

Abs grabbed Tim's hand, "This is my fiancé Tim."

Tim smiled as he noticed Grease take a step back from Abby, creating a safe distance between them. 'Maybe this guy has some manners after all.'

"Wow! You may not have much luck at the tables my friend, but in women… Mr. Lucky." He exclaimed, clapping McGee on the shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Looks like his got brains too." An unknown voice sounded behind Tim, causing him to turn.

He was met with a pair of stunning blue eyes and a face he recognized from the screen of the laptop.

"Elaine." Offering her hand to him, she grinned sweetly. He politely shook with her.

"Big E as I like to call her!" Grease added.

Elaine then turned her attention to Abby, "And I don't mean to be rude, Abigail, but don't you mean that you two are married?"

Abs looked confused, she said fiancé didn't she? "No, not yet, we're only engaged." She said holding out her hand, showing the ring.

Elaine let out a full blown laugh, laughing at Abby. "That's funny. Last time I checked the man didn't wear his band until it was put on during the ceremony. My how times must be changing." She continued to laugh.

Abby was floored. She'd been so happy with the idea of being engaged to Timmy and being able to show it off, she hadn't even thought about the proper way things went. She just wanted to show people that he was hers and she was his. What was wrong with that? Who was this _bimbo _to tell her that there was something wrong with it, let alone laugh _at_ her? She glared at her darkly.

McGee, noticing the serious tension that had sparked between the two women, grabbed Abby's hand and squeezed, hoping to calm her down she looked like she was about to punch Elaine's lights out.

"I like wearing it now. It gives me the chance to show off that I'm taken by the most wonderful woman in the universe!" he tried to remedy the situation, giving Abs a peck on the cheek.

The jealous look earned as his lips touched her skin, did make Abs feel a little better, but was quickly changed back into anger as _Big E _said. "Oh okay." It wasn't what she said, it was the way she said it and what she did as she said it. She'd rolled her eyes at her as if to really say "Yeah, okay, whatever. You're "engaged" to a complete ditz!"

That did it. Abby stood. "I need to use the ladies room. I'll be right back babe"

Tim was about to stop her when Grease stopped him, "I'll take her bro, I'm heading that way myself anyway, that drink shot right through me. I'll make sure she gets there and back all in one piece. It's just right over there."

McGee could see the doors from where he sat.

And then they were gone.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

"So Tim, how long are you planning on being here in Vegas?" Elaine asked. As soon as Abby was out of sight she had moved closer to him.

"About a week" he answered, nervously.

"Oh, sounds fun. Here for any particular reason or just here to have a good time?" she pried.

"Just here to have fun." He tried to stay cool, but Elaine was making him uncomfortable.

"Are you two staying near the casino?"

"Yeah we're just a few blocks away."

"Oh really, so am I!" her blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

He simply nodded but then jumped as he felt a hand brush against his leg.

"I can imagine how boring it must have to drag her around with you. You can't be serious about really considering marrying her, can you? A sweet, smart, handsome man such as yourself needs a _real_ woman. One who knows how to please a man and treat him right. She may have luck with gambling but luck with brains, she must've missed that, unlike you."

She took out a pen from her purse and a napkin from the table and began writing on it. She folded the napkin up and slid it into his pocket, her hand lingering for quite awhile. She placed her lips to his ear, and whispered to him, making sure her body was close to his.

"There is my hotel and the room number; you want a good time baby? You come and see me. Leave that dingbat behind." She said seductively.

McGee was shocked. Clearly it wasn't going to be Grease he would have to worry about coming on to Abby. He seemed to respect the fact that they were "engaged". Unlike the woman who was against him now.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Abby and Grease making their way back towards the bar. He cleared his throat hoping that would tell her to back off, before they got caught and there was an all out catfight.

She backed away smiling as Abby approached.

"Honey, I'm not feeling too well. Can we go back to the room now?" she said faking an ill tone.

"Of course" McGee nodded; he wanted to get out of there too.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Grease." She said only giving Elaine a glance.

"You too, Guts. Hope you feel better soon. Take care of her Mr. Lucky, looking forward to seeing the two of you again." He said truthfully. He liked them a lot. Especially Guts.

"Goodnight Tim!" Elaine called after them as they turned to leave.

"Night Elaine" he said kindly.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

"I really, really, really, _really_, don't like her!" Abby growled as soon as they got in the room. She was pacing back and forth, the anger still evident, the illness act gone.

"Abs calm down, she was just trying to get under your skin."

"Yeah well, it worked!"

She was obviously getting more upset thinking about it.

"And you flirting with her, certainly didn't help!" she pointed at him.

"Me?! I wasn't flirting with her!" he defended.

"Oh please McGee! She was practically giving you a lap dance when I came out of the restroom!" she accused. "I saw how attractive she is even though she's a complete bitch!" she spat.

"Abby that's not nice!" though Elaine had said pretty much the same things about her.

He walked over to her and stopped her pacing by standing in front of her. Waiting until she looked at him, he said, "Abby you have nothing to be jealous about."

"I'm not jealous of her McGee!"

"Then why are you so upset?" he wondered.

"Because she tried to make me look like an idiot Tim." She confessed a little quieter.

"Well she does have a point Abs. I'm not supposed to be wearing my ring yet."

_That _was clearly the _wrong_ thing to say.

He watched as Abby stomped the remaining distance between them, grabbed his hand, and looked at him.

He could see the anger blazing in her eyes but behind that he could also see the hurt. Before he could say or do anything he felt the band disappear from his finger.

"There! Problem solved!" and she turned away from him.

**----- x ----- x ------ x -----**

**

* * *

  
{UH OH! O_O! Welp there's the next chapter. Please read and review. I don't think I even got one on the last chapter. I know many of you may have lost interest since it takes me awhile to update, but for those of you that are, let me know. =] It makes me want to write faster. & of course to those of you who have submitted reviews THANK YOU!. =D *Abby sized hugs*}**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Undercover in Vegas  
Chapter Seven**  
by Special Agent Starr

_No!_

His eyes went wide as he watched Abby storm away from him. Carrying what was symbolic of their second chance in her palm. She stopped in front of the dresser drawers and opened her half, placed the band inside, and _slammed _it shut. Causing everything placed atop the dresser to rattle from the force. She twisted around and leaned against the wood, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes downcast.

He quickly bound to her side, hoping that it wasn't too late to fix this mess.

"Abby… Abby… I'm sorry I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It's not that I _don't_ want to wear the ring now, I do. Remember? I even told her that! You have no idea how much I want this…" he ran his finger along hers, going over her ring and paused a few seconds before continuing on.

Her eyes were still focused on the floor, she wouldn't look at him.

"Abby… please," he moved in closer, "can I have my ring back? Please, please, pretty please!" he begged quietly to her hoping that it would soften her stubbornness.

"You don't think I want it too Tim?" she said quietly.

She looked up at him then.

Not giving him time to answer as she asked another question.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" her voice only seeking truth.

"No," he gave the honest answer. He wasn't sure if she was relating the two questions but, no, he didn't believe she was an idiot.

For a few minutes she studied him. She knew he wasn't lying; she just needed some time for his answer to soak in. Elaine's attack to make her appear foolish in her "marital intelligence" had worked in a way and she had thought that maybe, with what Tim had said, that he had taken Elaine's side in the matter. Leaving Abby to stand alone as the fool, though apparently this wasn't the case.

She then dropped her arms limply to her sides before wrapping them around his neck.

As they rocked side to side in the hug, McGee could feel the last of her anger, pain, any other negative emotion leave her body. He could feel her smiling. His Abby was back.

He discreetly pulled her away from the drawer. He wanted his ring back. As he reached forward, he only made it about half way before he heard. "Don't touch it Timmy."

He pulled back from her, "Why? I want to wear it, tradition or not." He wasn't fond of the way his ring finger felt now that the addition had been removed. It felt alone without the comfort of the smooth band hugging it.

"Don't worry; I'm still wearing mine aren't I? Now if I take mine off _then _you've got something to worry about… _Mr. Lucky_." she teased, though her voice displayed no intention of ever taking the ring off, "Besides I want to see you sweat it out a little bit." She said with a grin.

"Sweat what out?" he asked puzzled.

Then he felt her reach into his pocket.

It was empty.

But then her hand quickly traveled its way into the other one.

'OH NO!' McGee froze as he saw a replay of Elaine putting the unwanted note into his pocket.

"What do we have here?" she asked quizzically, unfolding what she had pulled out.

"Abby… I… she…" he stumbled for an explanation, not wanting her to go back to being angry, and this would certainly accomplish that.

She put a vertical finger against his lips, stopping him from speaking before he dug himself any deeper.

"Relax McGee; she had to find someway to take your ID. She had to distract you."

It was time for Tim to do some pocket searching of his own. She was right, it was gone.

"Grease took mine while he was walking me to the restroom. You'd think for a guy whose nickname is grease, he'd be a little more slick with things like that. Anyway, looks like we caught their interest. I bet they're doing a background check on both of us as we speak, way to kill two birds with one stone Timmy. Not only are we on our way in the loop but now we know where she's staying" she looked down at the information, "well isn't that convenient! She's staying here and she's even on the same floor. Oh joy!" but her expression was anything but joyous.

Tim looked down at the elegant handwriting seeing the numbers _302_.

"So wait, if you knew that she put that in my pocket and why she did it, then why do I have to sweat anything out? I'm innocent." He defended.

"Au contraire Mr. McGregor, you," she shook her index finger at him, "allowed her to get away with it."

'_Huh_?' but before he could ask her to clarify what that meant exactly, she turned around.

Locks of her hair started to fall as she plucked the pins from it. "Now unzip me so I can get ready for bed. I'm going to have to make sure I get plenty of rest if I'm going to have to act all '_sorry we got off on the wrong foot, lets be friends!'_ with _her_ tomorrow." She sighed unhappily letting her eyes roll.

There was no doubt in his mind which '_her' _she was referring to.

He gently swept her lose hair over her shoulder, and had just grasped the zipper when he heard the sound of a wolf howling.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

"Looking _good_ Abs! Wait no that definitely doesn't cut it. Hmm let me think…"

She giggled, "That could take the rest of the week Tony!"

McGee saw him about to take offense to her remark but was stunned into silence as she walked forward.

"Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I'm going to go get out of this thing. Fill him in Timmy!" leaving a red set of lip prints on his cheek before hopping her way into the bathroom.

DiNozzo smirked so big Tim was surprised it even fit on the screen.

"Having _fun _Probie?"

'I'm going to have to remember to shut down that damn computer if I want any kind of privacy!' he firmly concluded, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on McBlind! Do you not see how hot she is? I mean our Lovely Lady Goth has always been hot. But that was _hot_." He exaggerated the word, "You can't tell me you haven't thought about…"

"Tony! Can we please just talk about the case right now?" McGee cut in sharply.

He wasn't in the mood for DiNozzo pulling his leg tonight. He was fairly certain where Tony was headed with that comment and certain that it deserved a Gibbs-slap. Even though maybe he had thought about it once or twice, it wasn't _all _he was thinking about.

"Okay Probster, what'd you guys find out?" his expression transforming into seriousness.

"We met Elaine and the apparent fourth person of the group, Grease. Abs ended up winning some money, she seemed to impress him. He calls her Guts, so she's got a foot in the door there. They stole our identification, so at least we know they're looking into us. I suppose we'll find out more tomorrow."

"Did they ask you to meet with them?"

"Well no, but they're going to have to get our IDs back somehow. I mean they could get away with us thinking they were missing for the night, thinking that we just misplaced them, but after awhile we'd notice and start questioning. I don't think they want that. So I have a hunch we'll see them again soon."

"Right, right" Tony agreed. "Do you know who this "Grease" guy is?"

"Not yet, so far he's only introduced himself by that but I'll work on finding out. I do know that Elaine is staying in this hotel. She gave me her room number, it's 302."

"Oh she did, did she?" his brow raising with interest.

"Drop it Tony!" he didn't feel like reliving that over again.

"Man McGrumpy, past somebody's bed time?"

He stopped ragging on him and continued, "That's actually a lot of stuff you got accomplished, or at least pending, in one night. Good work McGee!"

"Thanks Tony." Grateful for the comment,

Abby strolled back into the room in time to receive a "good work" herself from the Senior Agent and to exchange goodnights.

**----- x ----- x ------ x -----**

He may not have gotten the ring back yet, but she was snuggling against him as they settled in for the night/morning, depending on how you looked at it.

That had been the topic of there discussion they tired to lead themselves into sleep with. It had almost worked for Tim until he heard the soft voice come from in front of him.

"Hey McGee?"

"Hmm…" he hummed, not opening his eyes.

"Thanks for being there to back me up for me when she put me on the spot."

He pressed his lips into the back of her hair. His lids still closed. "I always be there for you Abs. You would've done the same for me."

In returned she snuggled against him even more. That was true.

He tightened his grip around her, welcoming her warmth and the sweet smell of her shampoo as they both allowed sleep to claim them.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{Thanks for all the wonderful reviews last chapter. =D Keep 'em coming! I'm going to try to get in as much writting as I can before my next quarter starts. Which is tomorrow. Hahaha! _But_ I won't have any class til Tuesday. Speak of, I'm furious now, because I'll be in class while NCIS is on. ='( I have DVR, but it just won't be the same! & if those girls do anything to hurt Tim this upcoming episode... *growls*Anyway, I'll try my best to keep up with this, on top of college. Shouldn't be too tough, since I know exactly where everythings going. It's just a matter of getting it all down.}**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Undercover in Vegas  
Chapter Eight  
**by Special Agent Starr

Delicately, she untangled herself from his warm, comforting embrace. Careful not to wake him just yet. Making her way off of the bed, she stood, and stretched, her joints popping in response. Letting out a quiet yawn, her feet padded across the floor until the tips of her toes were met with solid wood. Rolling the drawer open she removed the silver band from where it had spent the night.

She turned on her heels and took a few minutes to absorb the sight in front of her. If ever there was a time to view Timothy McGee in his purist form, it was when he slept. All his insecurities, that while over the years had minimized still existed, weren't able to surface themselves. That intelligent mind of his, shut down, restoring itself. Leaving the gentle, sweet, innocence of a boy with the hard edge of strength, pride, and complexity of a man. That combination drove her crazy. She'd never admit this to him, but he had her wrapped his little finger just as much as she did him.

She watched the rise and fall of the arm across his chest as he now lay on his back, his breaths deep and even. Imagining herself laying next to him, her head atop his chest and an arm draped around his torso, protecting him in her own way, holding him close, she knew it was something she wanted to experience with the start and finish of every day. Abby had never been a fan of cuddling. At least not to that degree of intimacy, but there was just something about Tim that made her want to do it. Like it just seemed right. She didn't fully understand why that was, but then again, she also didn't understand why she was so resistant to let herself have what she wanted either.

Noticing that she had been pulled into some sort of hypnotic trance by him, she shook her head, knocking herself out of it.

'Now it's time to wake up… darling.' she grinned evilly, as she trailed her way to his side of the bed.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

Placing one knee down beside him on the soft cushioning while swinging the other around, she trapped Tm in. Cautious of how much weight she applied and her maneuvers, she didn't want him to wake up before she had her chance to have a little fun first.

"Time to wake up sweetheart." she cooed.

He stirred slightly.

"Come on honey, you've got a big day ahead of yourself."

He stirred a little more, his eyes began to flicker but ultimately stayed closed, as a frustrated look feel upon his face.

"Go away mom! I don't have school today!" he grumbled.

Abby cupped her hand to her mouth fighting back laughter. Even though it was cute, she was sure that him waking to her laughing at him, wouldn't start the day off as well as planned.

Once she gained control of herself she leaned in, "Oh I am so not your mother!" her voice low and gravely.

His lids shot open and this time she couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Why good morning sleepyhead" she said, taking her hand and giving his hair a tussle.

Caught somewhere between asleep and awake, he mumbled, "Morning."

Apparently this wasn't enough to satisfy Abby as she began pushing down on the mattress causing the two of them to bounce up and down, the mattress squeaking in protest.

"C'mon Timmy wake up!" she whined.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" he said, fully awake now, thanks to the movement of the bed.

"Good!" she grinned.

"Someone's in a good mood…" he noticed.

"I know, I told you I would have to be in order to put up with… Elaine… tonight. Let's be grateful that it's so far so good," she perked up, "OH and I have something for you. Close your eyes and you better not fall asleep, or so help me I'll get a bucket of warm water and stick your hand in it, and take pictures of the aftermath. Better yet I'll put shaving cream in your hand and the tickle your nose with a feath-"

"Abby!" he broke her from her ramble, closing his eyes, "Just give it to me!"

"Oh I love it when you take charge McGee."

He was about to open his eyes again but he felt a hand cover them both, so it would have be useless. Being fairly certain on what his "present" was, or at least he hoped that's what it was, otherwise he'd be distracted all day by it's absence. As he felt her grab hold of his left hand, the corners of his mouth stretched from ear to ear. The cool band began it journey down the appropriate digit until it could go no further.

"You can open them now." she sang sweetly, removing her shielding palm.

He didn't need to look at his hand, he new it was there. All he could see now was Abby and truthfully that was all he needed. Whether it seemed like the appropriate thing to do, just a spur of the moment, or plain desire of the heart, he wasn't sure nor did he care. He combed his finger through her silky hair and pulled her head down until their lips met.

"Thank you." he said when they pulled away, an almost foolish grin plastered on his face.

"Well I figure you're going to have to be in a good mood too, considering you're going to have to face her all by yourself."

His expression fell drastically. Almost as if it had jumped off a cliff.

"What?"

"You're going to have to go down to her room and casually invite her to join us at the casino tonight. No doubt they're trying to think of a way to "run into" us again and we're going to have to prove our worthiness to be part of their team anyway." she reasoned

"Why can't we just wait and go down to the casino tonight by ourselves I'm positive they'll be there tonight? Why do I have to go give them an invite? Alone?" he tried to find a way out.

"Because Tim, why not make it easier on them so we can get this over with. I can't go with you because she gave you her room number, and I'm not supposed to know about it. How weird would that make me look if I just strolled on down there with you, completely okay with the fact that some hussy gave her room number to my future husband? Besides it would be a sign of truce. You could tell her that I feel terrible about the way things started off between us and that I'd like to make amends. Sure it's an enormous lie, but she doesn't know that you're a horrible liar so we should be able to get away with it." she took a breath after the long speech.

McGee lay there unconvinced be her logic, but knew that it worked out, he just didn't want to do it. Then a thought crossed his mind which he decided to voice.

"I'm glad you have me this back then, otherwise she might jump to conclusions."

"That's true." she agreed, "But the reason I gave it back to you is because I wanted too." she said before he jumped to any conclusions of his own.

That made him feel better about the situation.

"Now come on, let's order us some breakfast." she grabbed for the phone.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

Tim was about to exit the comfort of their room and embark on his unwanted mini-mission when Abby stopped him and wiped some powered sugar from the bottom of his lip, courtesy of the doughnut he had eaten.

"What would I do without you sweetie?" he let out some nervous humor.

"I don't think you want find out the answer to that dear." she joked.

He instantly grabbed his left hand with his right, protecting the jewelry from being stolen again. She was right.

"You can do it Timmy!" she encouraged as she scouted him out the door and shut it behind him.

He thought about possible ways of avoiding having to go talk to her alone. Abby may have thought Elaine had only been flirting with him so she could distract him, but Tim thought it was more than that. Something about her made him uneasy. She looked like the kind of woman that always got what she wanted and his gut was telling him he was her latest prey.

Arriving at her door he hesitantly raised a fist and knocked twice against the wood.

"Just a minute!" he heard a muffled female voice from inside announce.

He wished she hadn't been there. Then he could just go back and tell Abby the "unfortunate" news. Of course she would make him come back later and try again, until they had no choice but to wait and try their luck at just meeting them out of the blue at the casino. But even if she was there, it's not like him really had to go check. He could go outside the room and wait a few minutes than come back in with e verdict…

The door opened revealing a wet haired Elaine wrapped in nothing but a towel.

He mentally kicked himself for his delay in coming up with the "escape plan".

"Hmm… change your mind already sugar? Perfect timing I just got out of the shower.." she stepped towards him.

He stepped back and gulped. 'Here we go.'

"No Elaine, I… we um were actually wondering if uh you would like to join… and Grease too… join Abigail and I at the casino tonight?"

Obviously not the response she'd hoped for, but she settled back into the door frame with an amused look on her face.

"Somehow, I doubt your little girlfriend is fond of this idea."

"No, actually she hopes that you will except the invite," at least he didn't have to lie about that, "she feels really bad about the way things started out between the two of you last night and she hopes that you are willing to give it another shot. She just wants us all to be friends." he hoped Elaine read that last part loud and clear as the _maximum _of what their relationship could _ever_ reach. If that.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt. If anything it'll just show me what I'm up against."

'There's no competition!' McGee declared.

She continued, "I planned go over there at around eleven. What time did you have in mind?"

"That sounds good. I'll just tell Abigail, I'm sure she'll be excited." he lied through his teeth,

"You're going to be there too, right?" she questioned him, making sure.

He nodded.

"Good! I'll see you then sugar. It's a date!" she turned to re-enter her room.

"What about Grease?" he included, hoping he would be there to balance out the equation.

"Are you kidding? That man follows me around like a lost puppy. Yeah, he'll be there." she smiled at him before offering, "You sure you don't want to come in for a little bit?" sticking her bare leg in front of the door.

"Um no… I really should be getting back" he had already started moving in that direction, "I'll see you guys tonight."

"Alright handsome." she winked and shut the door.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

**

* * *

**

**{Sorry for taking so long to update. My internet was shut off again and my laptop is currently dead until I can get a new battery charger which should be here soon I hope b/c I'm dying without it here. lol So once I get it back the next update should be faster. Please keep the lovely reviews coming. The more I get the more eager I am to write, despite stupid technically difficulties. lol Abby size hugs to all of you wonderful people}**


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Undercover in Vegas  
Chapter Nine  
**by Special Agent Starr

"Ow! Lookin' sharp Timmy!" she commented looking him over in his fitting dark wash jeans, solid green t-shirt, and accompanying brown leather jacket.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah right."

She made a face, wondering why he doubted her words, "You always look good Tim."

"This coming from the same woman who when once telling us all what she thought about the way we dressed, when she got to me all she could say was "_Oh McGee."_ And give me a hug?" he wasn't really being self-conscious; he was just messing with her.

"Exactly McGee, did you ever stop to think that maybe you're so attractive that I couldn't think of any description for it?" she questioned raising a brow.

He smiled at the thought of being able to leave Abby at a loss for words.

"Besides, you used to like it when I'd say that." She sauntered toward him, grabbing hold of the openings of his jacket, "especially during certain occasions," said with a gleam in her eye.

"I still would" he'd meant for that to be a mental comment only and he began to internally panic.

She let out a chuckle, "Hmm… I'll keep that in mind. Now c'mon McGregor, we shouldn't keep our," she let go of him to do air quotes, "friends" waiting."

They both smiled as she re-gripped his jacket and pulled them out of the room.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

"Hey Guts! Over here!" Grease stood waving, spotting Abby coming through the entrance.

Sailing their way between tables and to the bar, Abs and Tim met up with their partners for the evening.

Abby was the first to speak, "Elaine, I just wanted to apologize for last night. I was thrilled when Tim told me he ran into you in the hallway and you decided to join us tonight. I feel bad about us getting off on the wrong foot. I suppose I'm still really stressed out from work, but that's no reason to take it out on you. This vacation is supposed to help me relax, unwind, and have a good time and that's what I fully intend on doing… friends?" she extended her hand toward the woman. She knew she was laying it on thick but she figured that's what it was going to take to keep her mindset from not strangling this floozy.

"Why of course, Abigail, I understand completely. I get a bit testy too when I'm stressed out." giving her a small, fake, smile. You could tell she was acting just as much as Abby was. But she seemed willing to let bygones be bygones.

"You can say that again!" Grease testified, earning a glare from the blonde woman. He quickly changed the subject, cupping his palm on McGee's shoulder "You ready for some gamblin' bud? Hopefully, you'll have better luck this time 'round."

"Yeah I guess so." Tim said hesitantly, not sure why Grease always felt the need to make physical contact with him.

"Well then let's get the hell outta here!" Grease exclaimed, ready to go.

"Um… would you mind if I visit the ladies room first?" Abby played bashful, "Tim and I had quite a lot to drink before we came down here."

"Why sure Abigail we'll wait here until you get back. I trust you remember where it is?" the way Elaine said her last sentence implied that she thought Abby had some kind of bladder control problem.

Abs fought against shooting an evil look at her and went with, "Thanks. I'll just leave this here and we'll be right back." She replied, winding her arm through Tim's.

"Honey, I don't have t…" she discreetly pinched him _hard_. He barely held in his yelp, "On second thought, might as well while we're here." He got the message.

They started walking to the restrooms. He was about to branch off from Abby to head to the men's room when he felt himself being yanked in the opposite direction. He found his hands flat against a wall, Abby in between them.

"Abby what the hell…" he was cut off by her finger. Their eyes locked and he stared into hers, wondering what was going on when they signaled him to peek around the wall separating them from the crowd of people in the restaurant.

He did so, assuming that she wanted him to spy on their two suspects. What he saw was Elaine taking something out of her purse and placing it into Abby's, which she had left with them at the bar. As things started clicking together inside his head, he looked back at Abby.

"We just got our ID's back." She said with a knowing smile.

"You know Abs; I'm starting to think you got into the wrong profession." He said, amazed she seemed to be hitting this undercover stuff spot on.

She chuckled, "Don't be silly Timmy. I only learned from watching the best, now come on, potty breaks over."

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

Timothy McGee or Tim McGregor rather, currently sat at a Texas Hold'em table on the third floor, with a generous amount of chips in front of him. He had no idea how he had accumulated so much money, but he bet it had something to do with Abby's whispered words of wisdom to him before he had started playing.

'Be confident in yourself and go with your gut.' He repeated the words over again in his mind each time it was his turn to make a move.

Grease had taught him the rules of the game and insisted that McGee try it. He knew he was being tested by two of the three people standing behind him, watching. Making their decisions on whether or not he had what it took to be in their little gang. So far, his gut wasn't letting him down.

There was only one remaining gentleman at the table with him. The other three who had been there when he first took his seat had vacated, irritated with Tim's apparent luck and their misfortune, as he won their money. He felt bad, but that's what gambling was all about right? The man left, who drove trucks for a rental company and went by Bob, swore that it would only be a matter of time before Tim's luck ran out, so it was just the two of them now.

The dealer dealt them their first two cards known as the "pocket" cards. McGee picked up the cards as they slid across the green felt, and saw that he had a pair of Jacks staring back at him. Bob received his two pocket cards and then the dealer flipped up three cards; an Ace of Diamonds, A Jack of Spades, and another Ace only in the suit of Spades. It was Tim who was faced with the first move. He had Three of a Kind, a fairly descent hand, but there was also a pair of Aces showing, meaning it could be just as easy that Bob was holding an Ace in his pocket cards. Tim figured he might as well see if that was the case.

"Check." He informed his tablemates.

Now it was Bob's decision. The older man took his time, most likely trying to put a little pressure on Tim. Clicking his chips together while he made up his mind, he finally pushed his entire stack to the middle of the table.

"All in!" The adrenaline was evident in his voice.

It was all on Tim now. The fact that Bob had risked the rest of his money meant that he probably had an Ace to go with the pair on the board, which would give him a higher set than him. However, something inside Tim was advising him to stick with his this round and not fold. After all, even if he did loose the hand, he would still have enough funds to continue playing.

Counting the amount of chips Bob had placed in the middle of the table, he then counted the same amount of his own and pushed them out to join the others, "Call."

Bob stood in anticipation of the result, flipping his cards over and Tim doing the same, exposing them to everyone since no more bets could be made.

Tim frowned as he saw that Bob did in fact have an Ace of Hearts with a Seven of Clubs but the latter was unimportant in this situation. So far Bob had the winning hand.

"Looks like your luck well went dry on this one boy." Bob said in a friendly manner with a hint of satisfaction that the pot was almost certainly going to him.

The dealer flipped over a fourth, the Nine of Spades, unhelpful to either contender.

The tension rose, Abby crossed her fingers, and the rest held their breath.

The fifth card was turned, the Jack of Hearts, the fourth and final brother of the quadruplet.

"Yes!!" Abby jumped up and down.

Bob rubbed his face in defeat, "Well I'll be a son' bitch! Looks like I was wrong about you boy. Good game!" he showed good sportsmanship by shaking McGee's hand.

McGee, who was still in a bit of shock that he'd gotten Four of a Kind and was now up to around $20,000, smiled.

"Wow, who knew we'd have the Queen of Roulette and the Jack of all Trades with us tonight?" Elaine said giving Tim a congratulatory hug that lasted a little longer than necessary.

"Yeah, you and Guts seem to have real talent in this luck business. That can prove to be a very useful skill," Grease confirmed Big E's statement.

Abby and Tim, who were now side by side, watched as Grease and Elaine's gazes locked and they partook in some kind of silent conversation. When Elaine nodded, Grease began to speak again.

"You know you guys, Elaine and I have grown to like you all a lot over this short period of time, and we were wondering if you'd be willing to consider a little proposition from us?" his voice was hushed.

"Sure Grease, what is it?" Abby asked, fairly sure they were about to get inducted into their "team".

Elaine spoke, "Oh this is no place to celebrate Tim's good fortune tonight, how about we go over to the hotel, and relax. Maybe even have a couple drinks and then discuss things further?"

Tim and Abs looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, yeah sounds like a plan." Tim said.

"Great! We can head over to my room; I got a bottle of Vodka screaming our names!" Grease was obviously excited about the little get together.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

As they exited their meeting in room 293, Abigail Sutton and Tim McGregor were officially part of the loop.

"Make sure you guys get a good night sleep!" Grease suggested.

"So we can be ready to start tomorrow?" Tim guessed.

"Naw man! Tomorrow night we party, hit the club and celebrate our new members! Then we get to work." Grease sounded quite ecstatic about that.

"Sweet!" Abby sounded excited as well.

Elaine made her way out the door, "Well I guess we should be going then, walk me to my room Tim?"

"Sure." He said nervously as he took hold of Abby's hand; signify that she was coming with them.

As they reached her door she turned around, "Well goodnight you two, I'll see you later."

"Night Elaine." They said in unison and began to make their way to their room.

Once they were a good distance away, Abby whispered, "These people have some definite loose screws in their heads and I _still_ don't like her."

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{What was said in the Greases room during their little meeting will be in the next chapter, didn't want to repeat it all over again. PS Looks like I'll continue Angels too. =D Thanks guys. & let me know what you thought about this one if you want, which you know you do. =]}**


	10. Chapter 10

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Undercover in Vegas  
Chapter Ten  
**by Special Agent Starr

He entered the room and crept up on the softly snoring figure asleep on the mattress. It had been far too long since he had had the opportunity to cause this man grief, and you best believe he was going to take advantage of this. He approached the bedside and leaned in closer to his soon to be victim.

Tim sensed someone hovering over him. He had woken not too long ago, but had yet to open his eyes. He reasonably figured that whoever was lurking over him was Abby. He didn't feel threatened or alarmed by the presence, so he knew he wasn't in any real danger. She was probably just about to give him his wake up call in some kind of Abby fashion, which with him meant something playful or suggestive or a combination of both. As a spur of the moment, he decided he was going to be a bit playful himself. Quickly thinking through all the interaction between them, he realized he'd been letting Abs have all the fun. Well, he was going to have to change that…

With a small smile flicked across his face at his made up mind, he grabbed hold of the torso of his "attacker" flipping them onto the empty side of the bed, towered over them lovingly, and swooped in for a kiss, but not before cooing a few words.

"Good morning gorgeous…" his eyes still covered by his lids.

"You move those lips any closer McGee and I'll have to shoot you!" came a shrill cry.

He was utterly shocked by that response and stopped all movement immediately.

'That's not Abby's voice. That's a… a… male voice. I know that voice. That's…' he went through the possibilities of the owner until he settled on one.

"TONY?!?" he exclaimed in horror, opening his eyes wide.

He was met with a pair of orbs that were definitely not who he'd originally thought. They were just as wide with horror as he felt his were, and they were Tonys. A burst of laughter erupted to the side of them. Both turned their heads to see their fellow colleagues giggling at the scene that had played out in front of them.

"Is there something you two would like to tell us?" Ziva questioned with a quirked brow, settling into her chair. Abby, who was sucking on her beloved soda at the time Ziva asked her question, was now coughing between giggles trying to bring up the pop that had caught in her throat, a smile on her face through it all.

"That better be your gun McGee. I'm already going to be lucky enough if the nightmares only last for a month…" DiNozzo cringed, alerting the younger agent that he was still on top of him.

McGee was off DiNozzo and back to his side of the bed as if Tony were a large pile of some oozing, gooey, puss filled disease. DiNozzo looked as though he shared the same thoughts of the man who had just jetted off him.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Tony announced and began mock gagging.

Abby stood and head toward the bed.

"Oh come on Tony, Tim has been on top of me lots of times and I never see _any_ reason to object…" she teased. This time hovering over McGee, giving him a sweet, lingering kiss and returning the morning greeting meant for her before gliding into the bathroom.

DiNozzo smirked at her action which had left Probie in a daze. Clearly these two were at it again. He just wasn't sure being undercover was the time to attempt such things, but as long as they did their job, he had no objections. Truth be told, he knew Probie and Abs should be together.

"I thought Boss said you guys were getting two beds?" Tony raised his brow accusingly, trying to give Probie a hard time. Ziva spoke from her chair.

"Oh Tony, you are only upset because he almost kissed you. It's your fault, if you would not have tried to mes-"

"What are you guys doing here?" McGee interrupted with, what he thought, was a _very _good question. He sat up against the headboard and looked between the two agents.

"Gibbs' orders" Tony replied.

'Why would Gibbs want Ziva and Tony here to-'his thought was cut short.

"Do not worry McGee, it is not that he doesn't trust you or thinks you are incapable of completing this task, he simply thinks that there are too many things we are unsure and unaware of here." Ziva assured him, mistaking his silence for self-doubt.

"Now that you guys are part of "Team Crazy" he wants us here to watch your backs, while you're busy watching your own within the group and trying to figure out what the hell's going on here." Tony finished for David.

Tim began to recall the conversation last night after their meeting with the suspects.

------------------------

"_Well, what'd you guys find out?" Gibbs asked._

"_Something is very hinky here Boss-man. I'm starting to wonder how these people got into schools with such high standards, because I'm not sure they have brains. I mean it's obvious that bimbo Elaine doesn't but Grease he's so gullible and…"_

_Gibbs looked to McGee, his stare telling him to get to the point. _

"_Apparently they are using unconventional ways to make money at the casino. They explained to us that they do count cards and steal from dealers and other players. According to Grease, whatever they make as a "team" they give to Elaine with the promise of interest the more they rack in. Elaine is working for someone else Boss."_

"_So she builds a team up, gets them to make as much money as they can, so they can turn around and give it to her with the promise that somebody she works for will give them more money?" _

_This doesn't make sense._

"_See what I mean Gibbs? Hinky…" Abby sympathized with his confusion._

"_I know Boss, I don't get it either. I mean this sounds more like a case for the local police here than it does for us." Tim reasoned. _

"_Well, I have two bodies down in Ducks autopsy that were sent here for a reason McGee."_

"_That brings up another thing Boss. Grease started talking about Dest and Conler. Said they were his buddies that used to be part of their group but they had decided to quit and go vacationing with their earnings."_

"_So he doesn't know they're dead?"_

"_Right, Boss. You think Elaine's just making it all up about her boss and just using them to get the money and then killing them off?"_

"_I could definitely see that being the case…" Abby added her input. _

"_Let's pretend that they're smarter than we're pegging them out to be… if you were in the situation of her "recruits" what would be the first thing you wanted if you were going to hand over your money?" _

"_Proof?" McGee opted. _

"_So she killed those two to have money to prove it to Grease, but how did she prove it to them?" Abby thought aloud. _

"_Maybe she has some money of her own… or she comes from it… or she really is working for someone." Tim answered._

"_We'll check her records. Do we have any more information on who Grease is?"_

_McGee shook his head._

"_Well get on it. For all we know he could be her partner. We need to find out who this guy is! In the meantime, you two better watch your six." Gibbs commanded, irritated with all the uncertainty. He was tempted to call the whole operation off and bring his people home. _

------------------------

"Hello? Earth to McSpaced-Out?!" Tony began waving his arms around, bring Tim back to the present.

"What?"

"I asked if you have every even been to a club before, let alone a club in Vegas."

McGee just scowled at him. He noticed that his clothes from the night before had been spread out on the floor, Abby going over them with her fingerprinting kit, no doubt trying to pull anything from Grease to send back to DC for processing.

"Check my shoulder" Tim suggested, remembering being clapped there by the man.

Abby let out a sigh.

"Already tried, there's not enough to even get a partial print."

He swung his feet over the edge, stood ignoring the cracking of his joints, and stalked his way to the bathroom. Once inside he closed the door and walked over to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror. This was all one huge mess, he wasn't sure if he could handle anymore pressure. Sure having Tony and Ziva here would seemingly calm him, but it didn't. Turning the faucet on, he cupped cold water, and then splashed it on his face.

He was surprised when his vision became clear dripping water, to see Abby standing behind him, her hands preparing to massage his shoulders. She looked at the reflection of the two of them.

"You need to relax Tim." She stated, beginning to knead the tension from his muscles.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"How can I relax Abby? This is all so crazy…"

She allowed herself a small laugh and smile, "It wouldn't be an NCIS case if it wasn't."

Her little joke didn't seem to faze him so she stopped rubbing and hopped up to sit on the counter.

"Look… if something's going to happen it's going to happen. So there's no need for you to be all worried and stressed until it does happen, if it does." Abby explained to him.

He looked at her, "Abs if anything happens to you…"

"You don't think I think the same exact thing every time you walk out the NCIS building… or any of the team for that matter? But I can't keep you all locked up in cages now can I? Don't think this is about me and my safety because it's not… this is our job. You knew what to expect when you became a field agent and I knew the risks when I told Gibbs I'd come with you. So we miscalculated the intelligence of these people, but at least now we know that, right? We figured they'd be using complex equations and strategies for getting their money but apparently they're not. That's why I came, because we figured it would be easier of me to go with the flow of their calculations right? And just because we were wrong about that doesn't mean that now I'm leaving. I'm not going anywhere."

He was about to interrupt her with a "But…" but she continued.

"Besides it's not like I haven't been in life or death situations before!" she gave a chuckle and then teased, "and one of those times you were involved in it!"

"Hey!" he said offended. He in no way meant for Landon to go all psycho and try to kill her.

She hopped down off the counter to stand between him and the sink.

"But that wasn't your fault; just like it won't be your fault if anything happens to me. Your main concern is taking care of you. Because you know if you let anything happen to you, you'll have me to deal with and I'll kick your ass…" she joked but was serious at the same time.

A smile slowly stretched his lips and she moved her way out from between him and backed toward the door, voicing her last and final warning.

"Now if you don't stop worrying, loosen up, and calm down… I'll handcuff you to the bedposts while I go and figure this out myself." She smiled, exiting the room.

He turned back to the mirror, turned the water back on, and splashed his face again. This time letting his frustration and concern wash away as well. He was just going to have to go with the flow in this mission. Looking at his reflection again, he smirked.

'Nope, not letting you have all the fun.'

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

The catchy beat of _Disturbia _pumped from the club speakers. He looked out of the corner of his eye to where he knew Tony and Ziva would be stationed, discreetly watching their coworkers on the dance floor, ready in case this took yet another unexpected turn. He smiled at Tony's shocked expression and Ziva's smirk. Clearly, DiNozzo was amazed at his underestimation of the "Probies" dancing skill, or maybe it was because of the way Abby was dancing with him; which is what he figured Ziva's expression was about, the connection of two girlfriends knowing what the other was up to, as Abs sexily grinded her beautiful body against his.

He focused his attention back to her. "Did you buy a whole new wardrobe for this trip?"

He spoke loud enough for her to hear over the commotion going on around them. The short, cocktail dress she had on reminded him of silver snake skin and fit her like a second. Unlike her cold-blooded, reptilian lookalike, she was smokin' hot.

She leaned in, her back to him and looked over her shoulder nodding with a delish grin.

"If you play your cards right _Mr. Lucky _and you'll get to find out if I'm poisonous… "she winked.

'Oh I'm pretty sure I've already got your venom running through my veins.' He thought as he placed his hands on her swaying hips.

At the end of a few songs late, Abby began fanning herself with her hand.

"Phew! Why don't you boys be gentlemen and go get us ladies some drinks?" She requested.

'Are you going to be okay alone with her?' he asked her through his gaze.

'Yeah' she answered, her eyes quickly flashing to their backup.

"C'mon McGregor… lets give the women what they want."

Grease grasped his shoulder and led them through the crowd of people to the bar.

"Wow, she can really move can't she? And she's like insanely gorgeous, so jealous of you right now bro!"

There was a bit of a wait for the bartender so the need for small talk was inevitable.

"Hey you and Elaine didn't seem to be doing too bad…" Tim encouraged, being thankful that Abs stayed so close to him, because he guessed that Elaine would have tried to swoop in the first chance she got. He saw Greases face fall just a bit.

"Yeah dude, but she'd never go for a guy like me…" he confessed solemnly, "Besides… I think she's got a thing going on with the Head Cheese…" his tone a bit more bitter with that statement.

McGee assumed that 'Head Cheese' meant whoever Elaine was working for, but he noticed the tone in the mans voice. It's was disappointment… rejection.

'So Grease likes her… good to know.' Tim filed that tidbit of info in his brain.

"You ever met him… like seen him or talked to him or anything?" he pried.

Grease shook his head, "Nope. She never let any of us meet him, just showed us the money when we thought it was all a hoax. The guys probably pretty annoyed with me though, since I make most of the profit for the team, if ya know what I mean? Not sayin' you guys won't be able to pass me up, we'll see 'bout that. But my buddies Con and Harry D… they sucked." He let out a friendly laugh, "Probably why they got out so soon. I hope they send me some pics from the Bahamas!"

The bartender finally approached and Grease started listing off their orders. Tim had an idea, but he was going to have to be quick.

He looked back to where they had left the girls and saw them standing rather awkwardly with each other. Elaine's attention, however, was on a group of guys behind them, so her back was turned.

Making Abby aware that he had to communicate with her, he made rapid signals. He pointed to her, made the clicking a camera, and then turned his finger in a circle, hoping she would catch on.

The drinks were being set on the counter when he heard a familiar voice sailing through the ocean of bodies, dragging Elaine with her.

"Oh come on E! How else I'm I gonna remember you guys when think back on this awesome time?" Abby pleaded with the woman, her camera in the hand that wasn't pulling her.

Tim grinned at the fact that he and Abs had traveled on the same brain wave.

"Okay fine." Elaine said reluctantly, as they reached the men.

"What's going on?" Grease asked.

"Abigail wants a group photo…" she rolled her eyes.

"Sweet!" Grease exclaimed, speedily huddling everyone together, "Alright everyone on the count of three!"

"One… Two… Three!"

_Flash_

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

"Bum bum be dum, bum bum be dum bum…" Abby sang quietly as she strolled down the hallway holding Tim's hand, swinging them back and forth.

As soon as their hotel door was shut, she burst out, "Great thinking Timmy!"

She went to go hook up the camera to upload and send the picture to Gibbs to run facial recognition on Grease.

"Well I am a trained agent…" he proclaimed slyly as he slid off his jacket and dropped it on the bed. Something fell out of his pocket, and as he realized what they were, she raced over to snatch them before he could hide them.

"Was someone _expecting _something more tonight McGee… what, we didn't do enough dancing in the club, we have to do the _horizontal mambo_ too?" she teased, holding up the package of condoms.

"Abby those aren't mine! Tony must have… Tony!" he defended himself.

She held up a finger, stopping him from his panic, and pulled out her cell. After the first ring Ziva picked up.

"Hey Ziva, we made it here… Yeah… You guys okay?... Okay, I'll try… Night, see you tomorrow!"

She flipped her phone closed. They almost forgot to check in with them. That would have not been good. A beeping sounded from the laptop on the table signaling that the photo had been sent.

McGee looked at the computer and then looked her over, thinking about something he hadn't thought about earlier.

"Where the heck did you have your camera?" There was barely enough material in that dress to cover _her_, forget an electronic device. She hadn't brought a purse with her either.

An utterly mischievous attitude fell upon her demeanor as she removed the straps from her shoulders. Then she proceeded to tug and wiggle her way out of the tight clothing and let it slip to her ankles. She stepped forward, toward him, and out of the dress.

His eyes scanned her body. The only objects foreign to her soft, porcelain flesh was a pair of black lace panties, a matching garter on one leg, where he supposed the camera was kept, and her gun holstered on the other.

The laptop beeped yet again, breaking him from his trance from the sight in front of him and alerting him of a previous discovery. One that made him gasp and hastily pull her to him, shielding her body from view of the monitor.

She giggled, "What are you doing Tim?"

Backing the both of them up to the table, he closed out of the message, and shut the laptop making sure to hear it _click_.

"There…" he breathed, more at ease knowing that anyone that happened to be lurking around in the lab wouldn't be getting a free peek at anything that was about take place.

Now, with their privacy to a satisfactory level, they could do what they had both been wanting to do for quite sometime now.

**----- x ------ x ------ x ------**

* * *

**{Sorry for the long wait guys, but I'm back on this story. =] You may have to go back and reread for some of this to understand since it's been so long. Really sorry 'bout that. But I am back in the groove of getting on with this story and I wont stop until I finish. So updates will be MUCH faster. Let me know what you think if you haven't given up on this story. =P Thank you for all your patience and love. =D }**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Undercover in Vegas  
Chapter Eleven  
**by Special Agent Starr

'What is that God-awful sound?!' Tony grumbled in his head. He pressed his palms to his ears and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

There it was again.

"Are you going to answer it Tony?" Ziva questioned from her bed. She was awake and alert with the first ring.

He laid there for a few seconds as his groggy brain tried to process what was happening. When he realized that his phone was going off, he let out an auditory grumble this time, and felt around for it. Once it was located he flipped it open, giving a not so friendly greeting.

"What the hell do you want?" he barked acidly to the person who'd dared wake him from his slumber after the late night.

"Where the _hell_ are Abby and McGee?" Gibbs barked back louder and stronger.

Tony was up like a shot, awake, alert, and… frightened by his boss' tone.

"S… Sorry Boss, didn't know it was y-" he tried to apologize for his rudeness.

"Where are they, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said testily.

Tony gulped and racked his brain for the last location he'd known his colleagues to be. If he remembered right, they had called Ziva last night to inform them that they had made it back to there room safely. So, that's where they still should be.

"What do you mean Boss? They should still be in their room…" he repeated the information he'd worked out in his head. He noticed Ziva's body tense, out of the corner of his eye, into a higher level of alert from across the room, as she began to get out of her bed.

"I tried calling both of them but there's no answer and the _damned_ webcam thing is broken…"

Tony heard the sound of something bashing to the floor or maybe that was something being hit… poor webcam. If he didn't want that to be him, however, he'd better think of something to say.

"Don't worry Boss. I'm sure they're just still asleep. We didn't get out of that club until… at least… 4 in the morning. We'll go over and make sure everything's alright." He assured the older man.

"Yes you will, and you'll do it _now_!" There was a short pause before Jethro added something else, "Oh and DiNozzo…"

"Yes Boss?" Tony said attentively.

"Remind me to head slap you when you get back within arms reach."

And the line went dead.

He closed the phone and growled as he flipped the comforter off of his body. He looked up to his partner who was already standing, ready to go into action. He glared at her halfheartedly as he grabbed his sig.

"Why couldn't he have called you?"

"Well you are the _Senior Field Agent _Tony." She taunted for all the times he had pulled rank on them before.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

The aroma of sex was thick in the air and both were able to detect it as Ziva finally managed to ease open the door without the required keycard. Tony entered first, his gun drawn, just in case they had any unknown visitors in the room and hoped that the two expected to be there were. He was both relieved when he saw that there they were lying in bed, cuddled together with the blanket draped overtop of them, and irritated that he had to drag his butt out of that similar bed for nothing.

"Clear!" Ziva whispered to Tony as she checked the bathroom, finding no intruders.

Tony rolled his eyes and holstered his weapon while he repeated her response.

"Should we wake them or let them rest?" Ziva questioned quietly, looking at the entwined couple in slight awe, standing beside him.

"Are you kidding? I say we open back up the webcam and let Gibbs be the one to tell them to rise and shine…"

There was no doubt that the two were not wearing clothes under those sheets, mostly because you could see them scattered around on the floor.

'Oh I can not wait to see them try to explain this to Gibbs!' he thought giddily in his head as he went to boot up the laptop.

"DiNozzo…" Ziva sighed, disapproving of Tonys childish antics.

Just then, Abby began to stir, which in turn caused McGee to shift as well.

"Tony… Ziva?" Abs rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times.

The sound of her voice brought Tim to consciousness and he opened his sore, from lack of sleep, eyes to search and find the names Abby had spoken standing there looking at them.

"What's going on?" He wondered tiredly.

"Hmmph… and you call yourself a federal agent McGee? We could've stormed in here with a high school marching band and I'd bet you'd still be sawing logs." Tony pestered.

"Tony, the only reason we didn't hear anything was because _Ziva_ picked the lock…" she guessed, "now what's up?"

Ziva gave an appreciative smile to the woman's compliment, "Thank you Abby."

"Gibbs called and said he couldn't get a hold of you so we had to come and check things out…. So, speaking of things being _up_, I suggest you put that thing away Probie and you guys get dressed so we can see what he wanted…"

Startled, Tim looked himself over to make sure that his body was fully covered and of course it was, DiNozzo was just being dumb. His eyes narrowed at the man.

"Hey, don't give me that look Probie… I just saved your ass. I don't think Gibbs would take to kindly to knowing that the reason for your unavailability and sleeping in are due to… hmm…. What happened in here last night?" he tapped his finger to his lips pretending to think though the answer was obvious.

"Nothing different than what you two did when you were undercover" Tim grumbled under his breath.

"Slight correction McGee," Ziva made out his grumbling "we were faking it."

Tony snorted "Well Ziva if you look at who partook in last night's naked wrestling match, I'm sure Abby is familiar with having to fake things."

"Guess again Tony." Abby answered with a little laugh and a playful grin.

While the they played their little game, McGee figured someone should call and inform Gibbs that everyone was okay. He reached for his phone on the stand.

"Here let me… he'll be less grumpy." Abs grabbed for the phone in his hand.

The other's listened and watched her as she spoke.

"Hi, Gibbs!... I know Gibbs, but we didn't get in 'til really late… Must've accidently shut it when I sent you the photo… what do you mean what-… Gibbs, you didn't check your email yet did you?" there was a pause and she was smiling, "Okay Gibbs… talk to you then… okay bye."

She closed the cell, still sporting the smile.

"He didn't check his email so there's no word on who Grease is, but he says as soon as he gets a hit he'll contact us and somebody better be there to answer." She said the last part using her best Gibbs impersonation.

"Yes, I can go back to sleep!" Tony boomed joyfully and headed to the door.

Ziva rolled her eyes but followed him.

"See you both later."

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

When they were gone, Abby got up and made sure that the door was bolted again. Instead of heading into the bathroom to shower though, she returned back to the bed and crawled in, snuggling up against him as he let out a yawn and relaxed against her. They were still tired but neither were going back to sleep as they lay there gazing into each others eyes and caressing each other lovingly, both being reminded of what they had shared just hours ago.

They had had sex, that had already been established, but this had been the most intimate and intense time they'd had to date in their relationship. Sure there had been the pure physical desire that was always there, but this time there was more emotional passion, not that it hadn't been there before just never to the degree it had reached.

The way Abby had called out his name in her moments of ecstasy told him that she was in no way referring to Tim McGregor, but Tim McGee, Timothy McGee, her Timmy. The way he whispered her name into the hallow of her ear as he achieved blissful released told her that the name on his lips wasn't Abigail Sutton but Abigail Sciuto, his Abby. When they pulled back to admire each other in the afterglow, the love for one another was practically screaming behind their eyes. It had no need to be said. They were ready, ready for this to stop being a game and become a reality.

She didn't want to break the moment, she could have stayed in this bed with him like this for hours, but they would have to make themselves presentable for when and if Gibbs had something for them.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up…" she announced softly, kissing him.

"Is that an invite to come with you, Mrs. McGregor?" he questioned flirtatiously as he kissed her in return.

She pinched him while his lips where still against hers.

"Ow! Hey!" he pulled back, rubbing the spot, "What was that for?"

She only smiled and lean in close to him again.

"You're not allowed to call me that unless we're out there, undercover."

"Fine then, Mrs. McGee…" he dared say it.

Not happy with the fact that he had been pinched for his use of the many names they had at there disposal. She'd used them playfully; it wasn't fair that he couldn't either without being assaulted for it.

"Now there's something we can work on."

She slid out of bed, making her way to the shower, the sway of her hips beckoning for him to follow.

He watched her movements for a bit, becoming hypnotized, and then sprang off the mattress, following their direction.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

It was around 12pm when they got in the shower and 1pm when they got out. By 2pm they sat on the bed watching the TV and eating a late lunch they had ordered from a nearby pizza shop. When they heard hard thumping at the door, both tensed. They hadn't been expecting anyone.

McGee grabbed his gun and kept it to see side as he went to see who was there.

"DiNozzo?" he said, cracking the door open.

"Very good Captain McObvious" he started clapping his hands as he pushed past McGee and into the room.

Abby gave a worried look. "What's wrong? Is Ziva okay?"

"She's fine. She's just taking a shower." He assured.

McGee chuckled at him. "She kicked you out?"

"No Probie, she did not _kick me out_. She simply requested that I leave the room while she did so. And being the respectful gentlemen that I am, I obliged her wishes." He replied regally.

"She threatened you, didn't she Tony?" she remarked knowingly.

He dropped the regal act. "Yeah… said that if enjoyed breathing I should vacate the premises anytime she needed to take off her clothes… told me to go "kill two birds with one rock" and see if I could use yours… Oh, is that pizza?" he sniffed the air.

Abs laughed at him as he picked up a piece from the box.

"Mi shower es su shower, Tony."

He smiled that DiNozzo smile. "Any chance you'd like to join me?"

"And you wonder why Ziva doesn't want you around?" she shook her head, laughing gently.

As he disappeared into the bathroom, Abby and McGee resumed to finishing their meal. Somehow they went from eating on top of the cover watching TV, to done eating watching TV under the covers, to not watching TV at all.

"You do know Tony's right over there, right?" she said quickly as soon as he let her take a breath.

"So?" he returned, unfazed from skillful kissing.

"Oh, feeling a bit risky are we?"

"Must be Vegas…" he stated.

"In that case, I think we should move here." She joked as they allowed themselves to become indulged in affection.

Someone had other plans.

"Probie!"

McGee ignored the call of his nickname.

Tony tried again. "Probie… hey McGee! I know you're out there!"

"Timmy, answer him." Abs commanded sweetly.

"What Tony?" he called back.

"You're out of towels… I need you to go downstairs and get me one."

"Get it yourself!" he barked back, staying focused on the woman in his arms.

"Umm… I'm pretty sure you don't want me to come out like this…"

As that mental image flowed in his mind, he cringed and then let out a growl. Abby offer to go get one but he told her to stay put. There was no why he was letting her go anywhere by herself. Giving her one last kiss, he reluctantly left the nice warm bed and headed downstairs.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

As he waited for the elevator to reach the main level, he was curious as to why Boss had yet to tell them anything. It shouldn't be taking this long, even though Jethro wasn't the most intelligent with technology; he used to be a field agent, used to do stuff like that all the time. There was still the issue of finding out the identity of Elaine's boss. If it wasn't someone they already knew, like Grease or herself.

The lift doors swooshed open exposing him to the lobby. To his surprise he saw a friendly face.

"Hi," he had to look at the nametag again "Fred."

"Hello, Mr. McGregor was it? What can I help you with?" the young man vaguely recalled.

"I was just wondering if I could get some clean towels." McGee said politely.

There was that plastered on smile again.

"Sure thing sir" Fred eagerly went off to do his bidding.

Tim began whistling, eyes wandering around at the lobby and the people going through it, as he waited for Fred to come back. His spirits died however, when he saw an unwanted familiar face coming, or rather, staggering toward him.

'Speak of the devil' he thought to himself.

"Well hey there, stud!" Elaine hiccupped. "What brings you down here?"

'Oh great, a drunk Elaine, just what I need' He thought sarcastically.

"Just getting some towels." He hoped Fred would make it snappy.

"Oh?" Then she lunged herself at him, leaning on him for support, "What are you doing that involves towels?" She ran her fingers up and down his chest.

McGee was stunned into stillness from her sudden action and the chocking odor of alcohol on her breath. She continued her forwardness.

"You know, I was just about to go talk to my boss, but afterward you and I could have a little fun… what'd ya say, sexy?" She moved her finger in a circular motion.

Something twisted inside him then, a battle between his gut, his brain, and his heart. He was faintly aware that Fred had returned and set his items on the counter. The looked to the other man, as if he were asking for guidance, only to see Fred leave to help another couple who were waiting to be assisted.

'Thanks a lot.' Tim called after him mentally.

He felt a hand on his check and it guided him to a pair of foreign lips that belonged to the blonde haired woman before he could stop it.

**------ x ----- x ----- x -----**

The movie she had been watching finished and she wondered where Tim could be. So did Tony, only he was a little more persistent about it.

"Is he back yet?" he whined from the bathroom.

"No, Tony he's not." She told him for the tenth time in the last half hour, "I'm sure there's just a line or something."

She was worried. He was alone after all. She wished she would've thought about this before and offered to go with him. She knew she shouldn't be too troubled by it, McGee knew how to take care of himself, but she couldn't help it. Just as she started chewing on a nail, a phone started ringing. To her shock it wasn't anyone's cell phone, but the phone that belonged to the hotel.

'Oh no, something happened to Timmy!' she jumped to the conclusion as fast as she jumped to the phone.

"Hello?" she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she listened to what the voice told her.

She hung up the phone without saying a word.

'That can't be right.' She told herself as she walked to the door and out into the hallway.

She hadn't given second thought to the fact that she was going out unaccompanied or that she hadn't filled Tony in on where she was going. She just had to get out and see for herself.

She was about to round the corner when she heard light giggle. She held back and hid behind the corner, peeking around the edge. Sure enough, she'd made it just in time to see Elaine and McGee walking down the hall toward her room, Elaine literally hanging all over him. For a brief second, she advised herself not to over react. That maybe Elaine was just being the sleazebag that she was and attacked him first. When she noticed that Tim was kissing her back, her jaw dropped almost as much as her heart did.

**----- x ----- x ----- x ------**

* * *

**{There's the next chapter. Not too many left. Hope you all thought this one was good, You know how to let me know. =P Also, I put up a new poll. Nothing serious just a little fun. & after I finish this I have another big McAbby story planned, that I haven't posted yet in the works of my brain. It'll be along the lines of my story, _Catch Me When I Fall_, so if you enjoy that, be watching out for the new one. And thanks again for all the love and support!! =D}**


	12. Chapter 12

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Undercover in Vegas  
Chapter Twelve  
**by Special Agent Starr

She had snuck her way back into the room just as Tony exited the bathroom.

"I thought you needed a towel?" her brows raised quizzically at the fully dressed man.

"I did," DiNozzo confirmed, "but with how long Probie's taking, I just let everything air dry."

She decided that that was a good thing, because she was pretty sure he'd be waiting on that towel for hours now. If McGee even remembered the item he was sent down to fetch before he started sucking face with the hussy.

Abby was enraged, but something inside her was holding her emotions back. She knew she needed to find some kind of isolation, and soon, not knowing how long invisible force would hold. She couldn't risk breaking down in front of Tony. Not because she didn't love him or she didn't think he would comfort her, but she knew it would end up like an 'I told you so' conversation, the reason why rule twelve shouldn't be broken, especially while you're undercover. She didn't need him preaching to her what she already knew.

'First step: distract DiNozzo' she declared to herself.

"McGee came back up and said he wanted to go out and get some more food. Apparently the pizza wasn't enough for him. So he's just going to be a few blocks away from the hotel. You can go back to your place if you want I promise I won't step an inch out of this room." She saluted him. He gave her a weird look.

"He came back?"

She nodded, over doing it a bit. He looked at her even more strangely.

"Well if he came back up, then where is my towel?" he questioned expectantly.

'Damn it Tony! That's a good question. I really don't need good questions right now.'

Nevertheless, she had to conjure up something to respond with. She didn't want to lie to him, there was already enough deception going on around here. She glared momentarily at the thought but then reminded her self to keep her expression neutral. Maybe she could just stretch the truth, just a tiny bit.

"He forgot it." She said simply, acting as if it where nothing to completely forget such a single, direct task.

Tony stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds, staring at her with eyes to match his stance. He couldn't even get out the "How" of his next inquiry, which was going to be "How could he _forget_ it?!" before she jumped down his throat.

"Look Tony!" she held up her palm, "I _really _don't have time to deal with your issues of not being able to have clean, cotton fabric to dry yourself off with… so if you would please-"

"Abs, I don't have _issues_ with not having clean-" he began defensively. She started maneuvering toward the dressers by that point.

"I'm getting in the shower!" she announced a little irritated that Tony wouldn't leave, so she'd go somewhere where she knew she could be alone inside the room.

Tony's mind was reeling from the rapid change of topics and atmosphere, struggling just to keep up.

"Do you always bathe this much in DC?"

She turned and marched straight up to him, leaving her clothes on the countertop.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean, DiNozzo?" she hissed, her eyes thin slits.

He eased a few steps back, "It's not supposed to mean anything Abs… Jeez, what's up with you lately?"

Instantly, she felt bad for being so hostel toward her friend. He wasn't the one she was angry with, and the fact that she had this feeling told her she could lose control of the emotions at bay any time now. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, and squeezed her eyes closed, hoping that would buy a few more precious seconds.

"I'm sorry Tony." She replied honestly.

He dismissed the apology. It was unneeded, his face now only showing concern.

"You okay?"

She managed a small, reassuring smile. "Yeah Tony, I'm fine. Guess I'm just stressed out or tired or something… I am going to go take a shower though and see if I can relax… you can go back to your hotel if you want, I'll probably be in there awhile."

"Okay Abs, you do that. I'm not going to leave until McGee gets back though. That way you're not alone." He said, more or less, putting his foot down on the topic.

Knowing there was no point on insisting he go because it wasn't going to happen, she hugged him.

"Thanks Tony. At least someone here cares about me." She mumbled the last part and headed into the bathroom.

'Next step: Let it all go'

He wasn't able to make out what she said, but instead of directly asking, he decided to take a subtler approach before she disappeared behind the door.

"Hey Abs, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah Tony, I'm going to be okay."

She didn't exactly slam the door shut but she wasn't exactly gentle with it either.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

He leaned against the door as he closed it behind him. As he heard the lock click he let out a deep sigh of relief.

'So glad that's over!' he wiped his forehead of the perspiration that had begun to sprout with the back of his hand.

He knew he couldn't stay around for too long in case any of Ms. Vons friends decided to be lurking around watching him. It's not like he wanted to hang around either. He had done what he came here to do; now he just wanted to get the heck out of here! When he thought of whom, in particular, it was that he was eager to return to… he felt that familiar twist in his heart. Only this time it wasn't just love, but shame as well.

'Abby would wring my neck if she knew what I just did' he solemnly stated to himself.

It wasn't like he wasn't going to tell her, he was. He was just planning on waiting until they were home again so that she wouldn't be discouraged during the rest of their remaining time here because she didn't need that weight on top of all that this mission was already supplying. He just hoped that they could talk about it and she could find it in her heart of hearts to forgive him.

He did know one thing for certain; when he got back to Room 227 he was going to gargle mouth wash like it was going out of style. His skin tingled with that creepy-crawly feeling just recalling the events that had taken place just a half hour ago. Upon that recollection, he hypothesized about what the others would think of his actions.

'Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva would probably-'

_Thump!_

'What was that?' His predictions were interrupted by the noise that had come from somewhere close by.

Cautiously, he peeked his head out into the hallway checking in both directions, searching for anyone or anything out of the ordinary. When he saw that nothing seemed to be misplaced or added to the lengths of walk room, he made up his mind that it was time to be heading back.

As he quickly collected his thoughts, he began to casually stroll to his quarters. He kept his left hand discreetly hovering near his gun, as he flung the towel he had taken for Elaine's room over his right forearm. For added effect he began to whistle quietly as well trying to keep himself from becoming too paranoid over that sound.

'It's a good thing I thought about grabbing this towel. DiNozzo wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I didn't bring him back one. Now all I have to do is think of a good explanation for my delay.'

Pondering the possibilities, within a few minutes he realized he was about to pass his destination. He walked up and gave a knock to the wood since he hadn't had a keycard with him.

He couldn't wait to see Abby and be back in her loving presence. Being able to know and see with his own eyes that she was still as safe and sound as when he had left her. Of course, he knew Tony wouldn't let anything happen to her, but still he'd rather be able to account for that himself.

He was so anxious when he heard footsteps as the came closer to the door, he thought he just might burst through, as soon as she opened it, and swallow her in a fierce embarrass. That vanished however, and he was shocked when DiNozzo was the one to grant him entrance.

"I thought you needed a towel?!" he exclaimed questionably.

The Senior Agent just laughed at him, "I think it's a little late to fix your mistake there, McDumby. Hey, what…you couldn't bring back anything for the rest of us?"

'Mistake? Bring _what_ back?' Tim was confused.

"Tony what are you talking ab…" he had a better question at the moment, "Where's Abby?"

"I was just thinking the same thing myself, McGee."

Both men stared at each other, neither being the owner of those words. They turned their heads to the table with the computers, to see Gibbs staring back at them.

"Hey Boss." They spoke out in unison.

Gibbs wasn't in the mood for the unnecessary greeting.

"Well, is someone going to answer me or am I going to have to start getting angry?"

McGee looked to Tony, still waiting for the answer himself.

"She's in the shower, Boss." Tony informed and McGee relaxed a bit in relief.

He tensed again as he realized he had something to tell Gibbs as well, "Boss, I-"

Jethro interrupted with something more important, "Hold on McGee. It'll have to wait. Grease's real name is Jonathan Gray and I haven't been able to get any specifics yet, but apparently he's working for the LVMPD…"

"He's an undercover cop!" both Special Agents repeated to the screen in astonishment.

**----- x ----- x ------ x -----**

She was sure that, by now, he had to be back from his little rendezvous. Her skin was turning pruney, but she didn't care in the slightest.

'I'll stay in here until I become waterlogged if I have too, anything to stay away from that… from that… grrr!' All she could do was growl when she thought about him.

How could he do this to her? Not even necessarily to her, who could Tim do this to any woman? He was supposed to be the loyal, devoted, loving kind of man not the cheating, sneaky, unfaithful one.

'Just goes to show how much I know the real Timothy McGee!' he spat bitterly in her mind.

And even if Tim was a different man than he had led her to believe, after what they had shared last night, how could that had not meant anything to him? Sure, they hadn't verbalized anything but only because what was felt was stronger than what any words could say! She felt it, and she knew he felt it, unless of course he was faking it.

'If this is his idea of some sort of payback for our past… that is so messed up!' she planted a fist against the tile of the wall.

Her action made her aware of the band between her middle and pinky finger. She pulled it off fidgeted with it in her semi-soggy grasp.

'This is all my fault. I should have _never_ came up with this stupid cover in the first place. No, I shouldn't have tried to believe it could ever become something _more_ than a cover!' she reasoned to herself.

Abby hadn't realized she had been crying until she noticed the temperature difference from the warm water streaming down her face as opposed to the lukewarm water hitting it.

Shutting the valve off, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and stepped out. The fact that there were no clean towels wasn't enough to trouble her right now, she just used the same one she had earlier.

Wrapping it around her, she stepped up to the mirror and looked at her reflection. The tears were falling again. She hastily removed them.

"Pull yourself together Sciuto! None of this matters, it's all just a game." She murmured to herself.

Absentmindedly, she felt around on the countertop to where she usually set her clothes, only to find them missing.

'Oh, no!' she remembered with surprise. She had neglected to bring any in with her.

'I really hope he's asleep, he's had enough cheap thrills this week.' It didn't matter that it was still early in the evening, she was not all happy about giving him the pleasure of seeing her wearing barely anything ever again.

**----- x ----- x ------ x ------**

Tim was wide wake waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Tony had left to go back to their hotel after they had finished the conference with Gibbs. She had been in there a long time and he was beginning to get concerned. There was a lot that had been discovered that she didn't know about yet and he couldn't wait to fill her in on the interesting details. He did feel nervous about facing her after what had happened, but he hoped he could work through it or at least avoid certain things as long as possible.

When he saw the knob on the door begin to twist and he sat up straighter and put a smile on his face, regardless he was going to be happy to see her. When he did see her, however, everything changed.

He couldn't recall her every looking this distraught since Jenny's death. The memory of seeing her so troubled pained him inside. Something was wrong, very wrong. Mixed in with the distress, he could tell that see was extremely pissed off too.

Watching her as she moved, he tired to fathom what could've possible happened to cause such an emotional reaction from her. From what he could tell and what he'd been told, she'd been in there since he had returned. Tony wouldn't have hurt her, and she didn't look hurt physically. Maybe Tony just said something that annoyed her? Well, there was only one way to know the truth.

"Hey Abs-"but that was as far as he got before the crack of the door slamming shut silenced him.

McGee was still stunned and trying to figure out what the hell just happened when she appeared again twenty minutes later.

"Abby?"

"Be quite McGee. I have a headache. I'm going to bed." She hissed as she made her way to her side, she had decided she better try to stay there so Mr. Lucky wouldn't go all ballistic, but that didn't mean she had to be nice about it.

"It's only 7:00pm Abby, did you take any medicine for it?" he asked.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" she barked, the already microscopically short fuse she had with him gone.

McGee stood and watched as she went to the dresser, pulled out her gun holster, and attached it around her thigh, before storming toward the door.

He caught up with her just as she made it out into the hallway.

"Abby wait… what… what's going on? Where are you going?" He questioned as he followed her.

She kept right on moving as she answered, "I'm going to stay with Ziva."

They had reached the elevator doors and she had pushed the button to go down to the lobby. The doors dinged and slid open, she glided inside quickly and tried to get the doors to shut before he managed to get inside but it hadn't worked.

"Hey… would you talk to me?" Tim stood in front of her, trying to demand attention, his worry scale now off the charts. She simple reached around him to push the floor button. They rode the short ride in complete and utterly uncomfortable silence. McGee bore into her, begging that she open up to him, while she wouldn't even acknowledge him.

He felt the elevator halt, signifying they were on the requested floor, and heard the metal doors open behind him. Abby step around him and made her way to the opening.

"You know it really hurts when you wont talk to me." He let out one last, desperate cry for attention.

Abby, who had just stepped out of the lift, stopped immediately, turned on a her heels, slammed her palm against the door to prevent it from closing, and looked Tim square in the eye.

"You wanna know what hurts McGee?" Her raised voice cracked but her eyes shot daggers, "What hurts is watching the man you love walk into the room of a hotel with another woman!"

She turned and walked away, leaving him alone. Not allowing him to see the tears rolling down her face.

As she began deep breathing to calm herself down as she traveled to the exit of the hotel, she spotted a tissue being offered to her out of the corner of her eye, one which she gladly accepted.

"I'm _really_ sorry you had to find out like that Ms. Sutton, but when I saw them leave together I thought you were entitled to know." Fred said sorrowfully.

She gave the best smile she could at the moment. "It's okay, I appreciate it. I doubt I would have been told otherwise, so it's for the best." She squeezed his hand before continuing on her journey to the hotel across the street.

She was only able to make about a dozen strides away from the building before she had a hand clasped to her mouth from someone behind her. She could recognize the scent of chloroform, unfortunately, before her world went black.

**----- x ----- x ------ x -----**

* * *

**{*GASP!* ... Let me know what you thought of this chapter, leave reviews! & thanks for all who have so far I am super glad you all are enjoying this! =]}**


	13. Chapter 13

**********Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Undercover in Vegas  
Chapter Thirteen **  
by NCISFF Special Agent Starr

The solid, silver doors glided closed cutting off Tim's view of the lobby. Despite the fact the he was still managing to stand upright, he was absolutely floored. How in the world had she found out about what had happened?

The last thing he saw Abby stopping to talk to the young man that they had met when they arrived. His name escaped his memory at the moment but then again, so did everything else at this point in time. All he could do was replay the events that had taken place since he had exited the elevator only hours ago. Then he recognized the man, Fred. Fred had been there and witnessed the interaction between himself and the woman most likely still upstairs contently sound asleep.

For a fraction of a second, McGee felt extreme anger toward the man for not minding his own business and letting him take care of things. But he wasn't stupid. He knew what the little scene would have appeared to be to any unknowing passers-by. He knew he couldn't blame the man for jumping to that same conclusion. If McGee put himself in his shoes, he would've done the exact same thing if he saw someone's husband-to-be running with some woman who definitely wasn't the bride-to-be. He would feel responsible to break the unhappy news to her too. Fred was only doing what he felt was right.

When he thought about what Abby must have seen and what she now thought about McGee, it broke his heart. No matter how absurd and out of character it was for him, he knew she couldn't disbelieve what she had seen with her own two eyes. She must've been that thump he had heard while he stood outside Elaine's place collecting himself. As he thought about it though, that didn't make since. It was obvious that Abs had seen him enter the room with Elaine and he _highly_ doubted that she would have just stuck around and waited for them to finish their little escaped. At least not without walking down and giving both of them a piece of her mind first. He cringed at the very idea as the metal doors slid open again.

"What floor are you headed to, dearie?" One of two elderly women who had entered asked him, both giving worried looks to the distraught man in the corner.

McGee, who had taken a couple minutes to bring himself back to the present, responded with a hoarse, "Two… please."

He could hear the emotion, he wasn't cry, but the mixture of pain, hurt, confusion, uncertainty, regret… the list could go on for hours. Whatever the list added up to, the buildup was evident in his voice.

The ladies gave him a sympathetic look, as if they could tell he internally twisted up and pushed the necessary buttons for the occupants of the lift. Tim vaguely remembered thanking the women before he stepped out. The rest just seemed to happen and he now found himself standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom of their hotel room.

Turning on and cupping his hands under the faucet, he splashed the running water over his face. Getting the feeling of déjà vu he remembered being in this exact place not too long ago. Maybe he would catch a break and this would be some sort of magical liquid that would erase the time that had pasted since then. Then he wouldn't have to worry about any of this!

Looking into the reflective glass, he longed to see Abby standing behind him. At the ready to give him her comforting and reassuring speech, but he had no such luck. All he was faced with now was the reflection of himself. No, not himself… the man he had turned into in the eyes of the woman he cared deeply for… the cheater.

He growled at himself and almost shattered his twin in frustration at the sheer stupidity of his "plan". He should have never even attempted it now that he really thought about it. No matter how great of any idea it seemed at the time, there were other ways he could have found out the information he sought.

Sure he hadn't really cheated on Abby. Well, hadn't cheated on Abby as in "had sex with Elaine" cheated but he had just had to kiss her enough to get her back up to her room. To make her think that he was finally giving into her seductive charm when in truth he had something other on his mind entirely.

He had noticed how intoxicated she was when she'd thrown herself down at the front desk. He knew it was only a matter of time, or more drinks rather, and then she would be down for the count. So, as soon as they passed the threshold of her doorway, he broke apart from her and asked for a drink. She eagerly obliged his request. To his relief and suspicion, she had taken the opportunity to pour herself another glass and gulped it down. When she was finished she didn't even allow him time to even sip his beverage, not that he'd planned to anyway, before she was on him again.

He felt very uncomfortable making out with Elaine, but he knew it was a must if he wanted to stay in the room. With each passing minute he prayed all the more that the added alcohol would kick in because he knew she would want to be moving along with the activities she had in mind for the two of them, but he would refuse going any further than kissing if it came to that. Then, it worked.

Elaine had separated herself from his lips and clumsily stubbed her way to the bed. He almost thought he should help her before she really hurt herself but she finally made it to the edge in one piece.

"Com 'ere, you," she hiccupped. "Hunk of man, you."

After her slurred beckoning, Tim stayed where he was and watched as she began trying to pull her shirt over her head. But she failed as, in mid-action, the alcohol took its toll and she passed out, sending her flopping down on the mattress.

Being the gentleman that he was, he couldn't just leave her sprawled out, half hanging off the bed. So he walked over and maneuvered her until she was comfortably lying on her back. He even pulled the blanket up around her. Now he was free to do some snooping of his own.

Immediately, he went to the laptop stationed on a nearby table. He knew he'd have to work fast. She did say she was scheduled to take to her boss before they had journeyed up here and he had no idea if that meant in person or not. Plus, Grease could probably pop up at anytime, and McGee had a hunch he might not take to kindly to finding him sneaking around in Elaine's personal information.

As the PC came to life he began to see signs of Big E's apparent MIT education. Everything was organized, secure, password protected, coded… anything to keep the information on this computer hidden from eyes that weren't supposed to see it. Luckily, Tim was better educated.

After he had finished hacking and cracking passwords and codes, he was surprised to find that there was really nothing there. There had to be though, otherwise that was a whole lot of time wasted protecting nothing. It just didn't make sense. But then, he found something that might be of use.

Having gotten in to her email account it was obvious they hadn't communicated that way and there were no logs of instant messengers or anything like that. He had even ran her phone, charging just inches from him but nothing. He heard Elaine let out a groan and begin shifting, that's when he realized he had been there almost a full hour. About to close out of her account and get the hell out of there, a new message popped up in her inbox.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that his drunken roommate had settled and was still knock out. Clicking the alert he read the subject tile: Your transaction is complete.

Opening it up, he made quick work of getting into find out anything he could. He had to get out of there soon unless he wanted to be the next member of "Team Crazy" shipped back to DC in a body bag, then, he stumbled upon a vital bit of info, a bank account number.

Jotting the number down on a piece of paper, he closed out of the email, and erased any sign that he had been on the laptop. Much like Elaine herself did every time she used it. Stuffing the post-it into his pocket he stood, ready to get the hell out of there!

That had been what he had passed on to Gibbs after they had found out that Jonathan "Grease" Gray was an undercover LEO. McGee had sat down and tried to track any activity or were the money was located and came up with a bank located in Maryland. Boss said he would go check it out and get back with him ASAP.

Right now, though, Tim didn't care if it led them straight to the killer after his discovery backfired on him like this. He had never thought about Abby catching him like that, he was just following his gut. He knew he could eventually tell Abby the truth after she cooled down and he'd even have people to back him up. But he also knew Abby, and that trust was a very important thing to her. It wasn't something you messed around with. And while she may not be upset with him after being told the truth, she would see it as never being able to be 100% sure what had happened behind those closed doors.

Twisting the knobs to turn off the water that he just now realized was still running during his flashback, he sluggishly made his way out to the empty bedroom.

Plopping down on the bed he reached for his cell intent on calling Ziva to make sure Abby had arrived okay. He should have gone with her but he knew he was the _last_ person Abs wanted to be around right now. He didn't blame her either. She would've stormed off, away from him anyway.

He looked over to the side of the bed where she would be if she were here and her absence only made the knots inside him twist tighter. But then, something caught his eye in the dim light from the bedside lamp. There, setting all by its lonesome, was Abby's ring.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

Her head hurt. Her head hurt _bad!_

'What the hell happened?' She thought to herself as she willed her eyes and body to start some kind of movement.

As her eyes began to pry themselves open slowly, everything was blurry at first. When she allowed them time to focus, however, she was shocked and completely stunned by who it was that was standing over her.

She instantly made an attempt to run, but found herself restrained. Her feet were tied to one end of a bed, while her wrists were tied above her head to the headboard. She tried to scream for her captor to let her go but then she realized she had been gagged as well.

No sooner had she released her illegible request than she had the barrel of a gun pointed directly in the center of her forehead, lever pulled back, and ready to fire.

"Now, now Abigail… if you promise to be a good girl I'll remove that nasty cloth. I'm sure you have a million questions floating around in that pretty little head of yours and I'll be happy to answer them after I ask one of my own. If you can't promise me that, then I'm afraid I'll just have to kill you know and leave you guessing. My question doesn't really need an answer."

She could do nothing but glare at the person who spoke to her. No one threatened Abby Sciuto and got away with it, at least, not yet.

"Do you promise to behave, Abigail?"

Still keeping the glare, and even darkening it at the use of her full name, she nodded in agreement.

" 'Atta girl!" he exclaimed as he reached down behind her head and began to undo the knot.

As soon as her mouth was free the words just shot out.

"Fred?! You're behind this? How could y-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Abigail, me first." He hushed her by putting a digit over her lips. "Who is McGee?"

'What does he mean "Who is McGe- oh damn it!'

During her little blow up when coming off the elevator she may or may not have made a slip up. Time to un-slip it.

"I didn't say McGee. I said Mc G! Like McGregor without the –regor. It's a pet name I've called him since we met."

Fred gave a hearty laugh and swooped down closer to her, his next words showing no humor.

"I wouldn't lie to me Abigail. After all, I am the one holding the gun and your minutes are limited. Don't make start subtracting. Now, let's try this… is McGee/McGregor an undercover cop?"

That she could answer truthfully. "No."

Tim wasn't a cop, he was a special agent. He _was_ undercover, but not and undercover cop. She mentally stuck her tongue out at the criminal for not asking the right question.

"Then he's just too stupid for his own good?" Fred questioned.

"What do you mean?" Abs questioned back, now confused.

The man in close proximity to her smirked, "I suppose you'll be happy to know that your fiancé's little tango with Elaine Von earlier was nothing."

This was certainly news to her! "It wasn't?"

"No. Well, nothing that you thought it was... It was, however, the biggest mistake of his life."

"How do you know what happened between them?"

"Because after I called you, I followed them, at a safe distance of course. I saw you watch them go in and then when you left, I stuck around. See, what your little boyfriend didn't know was that Elaine and I were lovers. At first I was extremely pissed and ready to kill the bastard, but then I listened and didn't hear any commotion going on and I know Elaine. She has a tendency to get a bit loud… if you know what I mean." He winked at her while she just gave a disgusted, TMI look.

"Anyway, then I got curious as to why there was no commotion going on. So I pulled out my master key card and slide it in and open the door as quiet as a mouse, only to see Tim deep in concentration searching around my girls' laptop. Another big no-no…"

Abby was totally amazed at what she had just been told. She suddenly felt the flood of guilt wash over her for thinking that Timmy would actually cheat on her.

"So thanks to your mans inability to keep his nose out of places it doesn't belong and me not being able to know exactly how much it is that he knows, I'm afraid I'm going to half to make him suffer. You see Abigail, there's a lot you don't know about me. And what your once-future-husband might know could get me in a lot of trouble. So, if I'm going down… I'm taking him with me. It's a shame really. You would've made a beautiful bride."

Running the back of two fingers down her check, she flinched away.

"He'll find me you know!" she kept faith in Tim. Even though there was no way he could possibly know where she was. She didn't even have a clue herself. If she had to guess she venture this was Fred's room but that was a pure guess. She didn't even know if he knew she was missing yet.

"Oh, I doubt that sweetheart. He's got some other things he needs to deal with right now."

The way this psycho smiled sent shivers down her spine.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

The ringtone had been what woke Tim up. He hadn't even known he'd been asleep. But after the blow of seeing Abby's ring and the millions of wonders bashing around in his head about what that meant from them as a couple, must have knocked him out.

Still in a rough, groggy daze of sleep, he placed his hand on his forehead and realized how bad it hurt and how his whole body seemed to share the same feeling. He better answer the phone before his brain exploded from the pressure of the noise.

"Hello?" he spoke into the receiver.

There was no delay in the response from the other end.

"McGee, it is Ziva. You and Abby need to come to Elaine Vons room immediatly. She has been murdered."

That caused him to sit straight up.

"What?! Elaine was murdered?"

How could that be? He had just seen her. Wow! There was no explanation from the other end except for the sound of the dial tone.

Well, they'd better get a move on. He reached over to wake up Abby and tell her what he had just been instructed of. When his palm fell on the cool sheet, the cold remembrance stung him.

'Abby was supposed to be with Ziva!'

All discomfort or soreness he had been feeling just moments ago now vanished as the adrenaline of fear pumped wildly through his veins.

Hastily grabbing his phone, he went through his calls, and prayed that he had called to make sure Abs had arrived at their hotel before sleep pulled him under.

Discovering he hadn't, he then jumped out of the bed and ran round the room. Maybe she had come back and was in the bathroom or something. When he found the room empty of any other human, he dashed to the table to get his gun, and he was off again.

He didn't know where, when, what, who, or how, he had no clue! But he knew he had to find Abby and he'd search the entire world if he had too!

Flinging the door open, he was abruptly stopped by someone standing in his way.

"McGregor, I know where Abigail is!"

Tim wasted no time worrying about whether or not he could trust this man.

His phone started ringing just then, but he ignored it as he followed Grease to what he could only hope wasn't a wild goose chase. He had no idea how much time Abby had left.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{Here's the next chapter. Was anyone epecting it to be the sweet desk attendant guy? =P Or that Elaine would end up dead? If you're not going "What the F#& is going on, Amber?!" Then I haven't done my job. =P Well, I hope you enjoyed it regaurdless. It's almost done. Just one or maybe two tops more left. I also promise it won't take me months to get them done either. In fact I would say very soon because I'm ready to put this one to bed. =D You all know it's been long over due. Sorry about that, but hope you still love it as much as I love you guys loving it. =) }**


	14. Chapter 14

**************Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Undercover in Vegas  
Chapter Fourteen  
**by Special Agent Starr

"Where the heck are they?" Tony approached the hotel door and gave it a few pounds.

The only thing that followed was silence and no sign of movement inside.

"I thought you said you talked to him?" DiNozzo pounded on the wood a few more times.

Ziva made her way to the lock and began to open the door without the keycard, like she had on their first visit.

"I did, Tony." She replied irritated with the senior agent's impatience though she knew eagerness to know the whereabouts of their fellow colleagues was well warranted. She felt it too."I instructed him and Abby to meet us at Elaine's room ASEP."

He didn't bother alerting the American-idiom-challenged officer of her mistake as the door started creeping open and he pushed it the remaining distance.

Ziva drew her weapon and began the procedures of making sure the room was clear of any intruders and Tony wasn't far behind her.

"Clear!" she announced into the empty room.

Her partner observed just how empty to was, "Too clear."

They exchanged glances with each other and began looking for any clues as to where the persons, who were supposed to be in this room, since they weren't down at the crime scene, could be. The sheets on the bed where twisted and tangled but oddly only on a single half of the mattress. Someone had been tossing and turning all night while the other hadn't moved a muscle or had chosen a different location to for their slumber. Either way, something was off balance.

Scanning from there to the nearby stand, they zeroed in on an object they were quite familiar with. Being able to identify it as Timothy's cell phone, because everyone knew Abby enjoyed personalizing her with her own designs, Tony picked it up. Then, he speedily dug his own mobile from his pocket, flipped it open, hit a few buttons, and put it to his ear.

Officer David watched as the man in front of her seemed to be pausing for something. Seconds later, the sound of screeching bats filled the air and they turned to see Abby's phone on the table beside one of the laptops.

"This isn't good, Ziva." The Senior Agent said slapping his phone closed, "They're unreachable… never be unreachable. That's a rule. Probie would never break a rule like that." He didn't feel the need to comment about him indeed breaking Rule 12, but he wouldn't break any of the serious rules.

Going back to the Junior Agents cell, he examined it. Pulling back the top portion, the screen displayed that he had 5 missed calls and one new voice message. Starting off with the unanswered calls, he hit the button to view the numbers that had tried to contact him. Come to find out there were not _numbers_, but _a _number… _the_ number… Gibbs' number. Backing out of that screen, he moved on to the voicemail with some idea of who had left it. He switched the phone over to speaker so that Ziva could hear as well.

"McGee! Where the _hell _are you?!" the fury in their Boss' tone caused both agents to take a step back from the device. "That bank account is to a Mr. & Mrs. Oakhurst. Said they receive money from their son, Fred Oakhurst, through that account. Also, I talked to the LVMPD and they have no record of a Jonathan Gray ever working for them. McGee… I swear if you don't call me back two seconds after I hang up, I'm coming out there. And you'll be flying back in a crate full of poison ivy!" The message ended. And DiNozzo stared at the phone in his hand.

"Why do I feel like I've just grown two enormous stomachs and each one of them have a very intense Gibbs feeling?" he worriedly asked the Israeli.

He hadn't noticed since he had been focused on listening to the message but something had caught her eye on the other side of the bed and she had stealthy moved to it.

"That makes two of us." She answered, holding the ring up to his view.

**----- x ----- x ----- x ----- **

"Why did you kill those two men, Fred?" Abby questioned, trying to think of ways she could possibly free herself.

The man smiled wickedly and pulled up a chair close to her. "Oh goodie, story time!"

'Glad you're so enthused, psycho!'

"You see Abigail, when Freddy was a little boy mommy and daddy always made it very clear that he needed to get a good job when he grew up. So that he could make lots and lots of money. They also drilled into his very young brain that in order to achieve that he needed to get a good education. They had very high hopes for their offspring. But try and try as he might, little Freddy was never a wiz at arithmetic or the sciences. He barely made his way through high school. And while mom and pop where proud of him for getting at least that far, he never went on to college… just straight into the work force, to low paying, dead end, worthless jobs. It wasn't long after that they had suggested their son attempt to join the military to obtain new possible skills that would lead into a better career and Freddy chose the Navy. But alas, he wasn't any good at that either. Oh, don't you just feel awful for him?"

'Yeah, awful they didn't invest on some therapy for him!' she kept the comment to herself. Aren't these the types of things parents wanted for their children? Except less blown out of proportion like the desk attendant seemed to be doing?

"Now mommy and daddy never actually said that they were disappointed in him, but he could see it in their eyes. He just knew they were deep down inside. This both saddened him and enraged him and he was determined to prove to them that money could be made, that he could have a successful life, without any of those things." He continued with his tale.

'How the heck am I going to get out of here?' she pondered. With him having his eyes on her, she couldn't exactly work at untying the knot at her wrists and she figured asking him to turn around would be a waste of breath.

"Finally landing himself a stable job working at this hotel he knew the income would never be enough to impress his family. He had to think of something. And then one day it happened or _she _happened…. Now, on Fred's time off he made it a hobby to drive up to Ivy League campuses and observe the stuck up, conceited, brainiac's walking around with their heads held high, knowing that they could outsmart anyone with a "normal" brain… it was disgusting to watch really. Until one day his gaze fell upon the most gorgeous woman he had seen in his life, Ms. Elaine Von, while he was visiting MIT. He didn't know what it was about her but the attraction was like a moth to a flame…"

'Maybe the fact that you're both mentally deranged?' She really wishes Timmy could somehow find out where she was and come to her rescue. The further he got into this story the more his personality darkened and the more he freaked her out.

"He approached her and they began dating, hitting it off from the start, which was rather ironic considering she represented everything he despised after he found out she had even been in the Navy too. And not only that, she came from a rich family. But Fred opened up to her about his childhood and she felt sympathetic for him having such high expectations weighed on his shoulders for so long. She vowed that she would help him figure out a way to prove himself to his parents while they made a life together. She was the best thing to every happen to him-"

"Why do you keep referring to her in the past tense?" Abs allowed herself to think out loud, as far as she knew they were still two peas in their own psychotic little pod.

The man stopped his words and stood from his seated position. Then he was hovering over her, the devilish expression on his face that was pulled up into a tiny smirk and the close proximity frightened her. Even though he hadn't spoken a word she knew the answer to her question. He had killed her.

"She disappointed me by letting your weasel of a boyfriend get a little too informed on our scheme… it's a shame to, I really loved her. Now Abigail, if I may I'd like to ask you another question…"

Like she had a choice to say no. "Do you remember when I asked you if McGregor was a cop and you told me he wasn't? Are you a cop then?"

She nodded her head once and shook it the same, answering both inquiries and began struggling against her bindings, as he began caressing her face, to get away from his touch. The pressure of the barrel of a gun to her forehead seized movement from then on as she looked up at him with horror filled orbs.

"Then how did you know anything about me sending those two idiots home in body bags, huh?"

'Oh shit!' she thought. Maybe she wasn't so good at this undercover stuff after all.

After her eyes expressed to him that she knew she had been caught in her lie, his gaze turned into that of what he really was, a mad man, as he uttered his next words.

"To answer your question more directly, I sent their worthless bodies back home as a symbol to their families. That no matter what level of education they had or how successful they were, they were still idiotic, greedy, sonsa' bitches."

From there, he took his free hand and began running it across her tense body. She tried not to flinch with the barrel of the gun targeting for forehead and his finger on the trigger, but she couldn't help but terrible knowing her minutes of life where coming dangerously close to ending.

"You know what else is a pity, Abigail?" Fred cupped her knee and slid his palm down her leg. "I would have been more than happy to let you take Elaine's position not only on my team but in my heart as well. But since you seem to have trouble with being truthful how can I trust you?"

His roaming hand reached the hem of her skirt and continued on its journey until it ran into a foreign object that should not have been there.

Abby gasped as she recalled what was hidden under the fabric and from the looks of the man above her he had made the same connection as he felt around the item.

"Oh, Abigail… you disappoint me." Fredrick frowned in dissatisfaction.

This was it! She briefly wondered why this man hadn't frisked her prior to this point, but then again in her current position it's not like she could make much use of it anyway. That didn't matter now though. She was a goner. All that she had left to do now was pray that everyone she cared about knew that she loved them with all her heart and that they would be able to make it through her death. She wished she could apologize to Tim about thinking he had cheated on her, hell there were a lot of things she wished she could do right now, but it was too late.

She closed her eyes tight, unaware of the tears spilling out of the sides of them, and waited for the sound of the bullet that would end her life. And like clockwork the shot rang out seconds later.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

Tim was starting to give up hope that Grease knew the location of where Abby was. If this was his idea of being funny or a form of distraction for whoever had abducted her, he was going to be very pissed. It seemed as though they had run through the entire building. But this man was a police officer, why would he lead him on? Unless he was just as corrupt as they all were. But he had no choice but to see where this led, he had no other leads.

The man was a few feet in front of him and as far as Tim knew they were on the top floor of the hotel in the furthest hall, and headed toward the last door numbered in this structure.

He watched as Grease quickly retrieved a gun from somewhere on his person, to which Timothy also drew his weapon just in case, and a keycard from his pocket. Swiping the card, McGee heard the beep that confirmed access to the room. Wasting no time opening the door, Jonathan Gray shoved it back.

There was a scream and a gunshot. And for a brief second Tim's heart stopped beating as he realized the voice he'd heard belonged to Abigail Sciuto. Rushing to the entrance of the room, he bumped past Grease and dashed into the room. He tripped over the body lying on the floor that he hadn't noticed being there. All that filled his sight right now was seeing Abby stretched out and tied to the bed inside the room.

Completely ignoring any pain from his stumble, he crawled to the bedside.

"Abby!… Abby? Wake up. Come on Abby, please…"

He placed two fingers to where he knew the pulse should be on her neck. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't be.

As soon as the pads of his digits came in contact with the pale flesh, her eyes shot open. Nearly scaring the life out of him, but nevertheless he was overjoyed.

"Oh, Abby!" scooping her up into his arms in a hug she couldn't return at the moment. Realizing something he quickly released his hold and asked a very important question. "Did he hurt you?"

Looking into the comforting green eyes of the man she was so glad to be having hovering over her, her own in queries flooded out from behind her lips.

"No." he answered his first, "Did you get him? Am I dead? Are _you_ dead? How'd you find me? Are you okay? Did you get hurt? What's going on? Is-"

Wiping the tears leaking out of her eyes, they were more like tears of relief than anything, he replied, "Shh, Abs, it's okay. I'm here now… yes, we got him. No, I'm still alive and you are too." He pressed his lips to her cheek for proof and then skipped around in her questionnaire "Yes, I'm fine… especially now. No, I'm not hurt…but the others will have to wait because there's something I need to say. Abs, I'm so sorry. I should have never let you go off alone like that. I failed t-"

"Timothy McGee, you take that back!" she interrupted harshly. "You did not _fail _to do anything. It's my fault I jumped to the conclusion that you were sexing up Elaine. I should have known you had something up your sleeve. But my faith and trust in you were blocked by what I saw in front of me. I took it for face value, and I shouldn't have. If anyone should be sorry, Tim, it's me. And I am. And if you don't hug me, I swear as soon as I'm free-" But she didn't need to finish her statement.

"I am really, really glad you didn't cheat on me though." She confessed to him as he embraced her.

He pulled back slightly with guilt written all over his face, "I did have to kiss her, but I assure you I in no way enjo-"

She let out a laugh, "If that's all compared to what it could have been… I'll take it."

"That was all, Abs. I swear… how did you find out about it anyway?"

"I found out about it happening from Fred, he called the room when you guys left the lobby tonguing each other." Watching McGee cringe at the memory and her choice of wording, she continued. "So while Tony was still in the bathroom waiting on you with the towel, I snuck out and saw that it was indeed true. And then I found out that you didn't really do anything except a little not-so-sneaking sneaking around yourself from, go figure, Fred."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"After he hung up with me… he followed you. He was hiding out somewhere and then after I left the scene, he got suspicious as to why he didn't hear any _commotion _so he used his master key card to peer in. Said he saw you lost in technoland."

'He saw me?' his eyes went wide.

Abby knew what he was thinking, "Yes, he saw you. I'm not lying here tied to a bed for kicks and giggles, at least not today anyway… But he was freaked out about exactly how much you found out about their little scheme and he wanted to make you suffer for sticking your nose where it didn't belong. There's a lot more back story and I want to know what you did find but first, get me the heck outta here!"

About to reach for her wrists to untie her bindings, he saw her eyes grow big and the felt something pointed against the back of his skull.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Grease, the nearly forgotten other occupant of the room and the reason for Fredrick's death, said. McGee tensed and listened to the instruction to get rid of his weapon and lay down on the bed next to Abigail. Jonathan didn't worry about restraining Tim, with a gun pointed to him and not far from his girlfriend, he figured that be incentive enough.

"Someone better explain to me exactly what in the hell is going on here." He demanded with a shaky voice.

To that, McGee relaxed a little. Well, as much as you could with a pistol aimed at you. Grease was just confused by all that was going on and he needed clarification, that's all.

"Grease… Jonathan. My name is not Tim McGregor and hers isn't Abigail Sutton. I real names are Timothy McGee and Abigail Sciuto and we work for the government agency of NCIS. We're working an undercover assignment, much like I'm guessing you are."

The man tilted his head to the side as if to say 'What are you talking about?'

Tim elaborated further, "You do work for the LVMPD, correct Jonathan Gray?"

'Oh _please _let me be correct.' Tim begged.

"Jonathan Gray is my name but I'm not a fed'. That was just something Elaine made up for some reason. Probably if anyone ever got to suspicious of us… it's a good thing she did though, otherwise they woulda never let me have this master key down at the front desk…. Someone wanna tell me who this chump is and why he killed Big E last night?"

"He killed Von?" Tim asked, astonished, looking between the two. Abs nodded in confirmation and she brought up the explanation to them both.

"Grease… Fred, that chump, was Elaine's boss. He was also her lover. Murdering her last night was his twisted way of making sure she didn't betray him again… How did you know about that and do you think you can put the gun down?" she questioned hopefully.

"Sorry, Guts. I can't." the weapon shaking in his hand, "And I know about it because I went to visit her and I saw this," he nudged the body on the floor with his foot angrily. "come out of her room. Something rubbed me wrong about the guy so I followed him. That's how I knew where he most likely brought you. But after that I had the weird feeling that I should go check on her. So I went down got the key and went back to her room to find her dead."Abby couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy, it was obvious how much he cared for the woman, even if she was using him.

A silence fell in the room as Grease tried to piece all of the events together.

"Why do I get the feelin' she's not the only one this scumbag's killed?"

"Because she's not," McGee took over. "We were sent out here because we received two bodies back in D.C. Joseph Conler and Harrison Dest."

They could both see how much finding out his friends weren't really on any kind vacation hurt him. Grease's eyes darkened.

"Do you know why he did it?"

"Because they were using you guys in a plan to not only make money for themselves but as a settling of scores with his parents, apparently." Abs didn't feel like getting into the details with him and from the looks of things he didn't want her to either.

"How do I know you guys are telling me the truth?" the man raised his voice at them, clearly fed up with all the run around. "No, you know what? I'm done. I have no freakin' clue who I can trust anymore and who I can't. How do I know you guys just ain't gonna kill me and take over the biz and take the money? Huh? I don't, I can't! I can't be sure. And that's why I have to do this." He aimed the gun more solidly obviously he has snapped too.

"No! No Jonathan. You don't have to do this. People will be here any minute because of the first shot. We know that you are innocent of everything except the gambling fraud but that will be much less of a sentence than two murder counts. If we talk to our boss maybe you can even get a deal… think about this Jonathan!" McGee pleaded. He could tell the man felt lost, violated, angry, a whole list of other understandable emotions.

"I have. And I've decided this is the way it's gotta be. I don't care if I get locked up for life, at least this shit'll be over! Now, who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Abby exclaimed after a while and Tim turned his head to her with a terrified expression. "If we both gotta go I'm going first." She said more to Tim than Grease. There was more behind it than that but she was going first.

But Tim had other plans, "No, me. Kill me and let her go, Grease. You know she won't say anything. Me on the other hand…"

"No, me-" Abby began to protest.

"Stop!" Jonathan cut her off and began to dig for something in his pocket. When he pulled out a coin he said his next words. "Heads Guts, Tails Mr. Lucky. Mr. Lucky you call it." And he flipped the quarter into the air.

Figuring he better call it, he called for tails.

Catching the decider in his grasp, he flipped it over on his hand. "Tails it is." He announced the "winner" and pulled the lever back.

"No, Timmy!" Abby cried out desperately but he didn't look at her. 'What the hell is he thinking?!'

"Wait! Can I at least kiss her goodbye?" His gaze pleaded with the man. He half expected him to refuse, since he hadn't gotten that chance with Elaine. But to Grease's words took him by surprise.

"Go ahead, just hurry up," There was the good natured, carefree guy they'd come to know or some of him anyway. With the approval he turned to Abby.

"Timmy, no!" she repeated to him. "No… please… I love you… no don't-" her tears emotional this time.

He shushed her. "It's okay Abby… Everything will be okay… I love you."

He closed his eyes and moved in closer to her. She noticed the strange look he had given before he closed them that seemed to signal that he had an idea. She had no idea what he had in mind but he better make it snappy.

When their lips connected, to her shock the kiss _quickly _turned very passionate and very heated. It wasn't until she felt his palm sliding up her leg that she got a hint of what he was after. And she prayed that he got to it before the bullet got him.

Momentarily stunned yet proud of the man he had come to know as McGregor for expressing how he really felt for Abigail, that dissolved into disgust as he remembered the woman he loved and that she had used him.

"Alright, that's enough."

Another shot rang out inside the room.

**----- x ----- x ----- x ----- **

Abby kept her eyes clamped shut. If Tim hadn't made it in time… she didn't know what she would do. So, she waited. If Grease had gotten to him first, then she didn't want to up her eyes to see Tim's lifeless body beside her. She'd just wait until he gave her the same treatment because she couldn't handle it without him. This was all her fault! If she hadn't have stormed out of the room by herself they wouldn't be here now. Timmy wouldn't have a bullet hole in him and-

"Abs, you okay?" The voice sounded far away. Was it Tony and Ziva? Had they found out where they were… only a little too late? She could feel herself crying. You couldn't do that if you were dead could you? No, you couldn't .

"Abby?" there it was again, that voice. She sensed someone looming above her and then felt her hands being released from there hold. "Come on… it's okay." A hand touched her face.

Wait a minute, she knew that touch. She knew that voice. But it couldn't be… could it? There was only one why to find out. Prying her eyes open slowly, he vision started out blurry but then became clearer. Once it was as close to crystal as it was going to get, she latched on to the person in front of her.

"Is he…?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Don't you ever do that to me again! If we're ever in this situation another time-"

"There won't be another time."

"But why, Timmy… It was kind of fun?" She pulled back from her clad iron embrace on him.

"Yeah, right," he gave her a look. "You okay?"

""I'm fine. Are you okay?"She wondered, trying to look him over.

He nodded and she looked over to the newly dead body on the floor with sympathy but it was either him or McGee and she was happy with outcome. "One shot huh? You're getting better…"

"It was two, Abs. And there was a lot at stake."

"Oh, must have not heard the second from being so freaked out... So when did you find out that he supposedly worked for the local police?"

"The night it happened, when you were in the shower. That's what I was going to tell you before you slammed the door closed. I also found a bank account number that I gave to Gibbs for him to run. Speaking of…" he reached into his pocket and searched around to find nothing. "Oh crap."

"What?"

"I don't have my phone with me. And Tony and Ziva are expecting us at Elaine's. They've probably called the squad out by now looking for us… which they probably just received help with all the gunfire. Maybe I should have let Grease off me."

"I think we're both in for it. Bit at least we did well. We solved the case and we're alive…" She wanted to add "and together" but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

There was that dreaded silence again. Their eyes were having conversations though, until someone decided to speak.

"I really am sorry that I thought you would do that to me Tim… can you forgive me?"

Ignoring her apology because he could understand where she had come from on that, he made his own apology.

"I'm sorry I didn't go with you. I don't care if it's your fault for storming off… I _still _should've went with you." He blurted out fast so she couldn't stop him.

"I'm so glad you remembered I had that gun, you saved our lives. You still have to work on the _Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness_ though." She joked lightly with him.

He laughed, "And after all these years you still have to learn that you are my weakness."

He could see her eyes fill with love and adoration as he pressed his lips to hers before the peanut gallery decided to show up and they really did get killed or at least he knew he would. She was the favorite after all.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{There it is! The end! It's been a long, long, long ride. I first and for most want to thank EVERYONE who as read/reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. There are a lot of you and I just wanted to make sure you know how much I truely appreciate everything. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did getting it out there. I know the end was a big fluff bomb but I figured to was needed after all the twists and turns and headaches I've caused. =P I was thinking of doing a small wrap up chapter thingy after this. And I mean small, for me anyway. But I'll leave that up to you all. Let me know. And again thank you all so much. ^___^ *super Abby sized hugs and McGee grins to everybody***


	15. Chapter 15

**************Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Undercover in Vegas  
Chapter Fifteen  
**by NCISFF Special Agent Starr

"So, let me get this straight," Tony said popping up peanuts he had found in the airplane compartment into the air and catching them in his mouth. "Tweedledee and Tweedledum get together and organize a team of gamblers willing to 'not play by the book'. Then, they kill the lower ranking members in order to prove a promise they made of interest in whatever they rack in, but the leading airhead doesn't collect-"

"And it is probably a good thing he did not. There is no doubt in my brain that they would have killed him if he tried." Ziva interrupted. Sure, the airhead DiNozzo was referring to had ended up deceased anyway, but it would have been a lot sooner if he would have asked for his money.

Not bothering to correct the 'brain' with 'mind' because his brain was working too hard already, he continued, "Not knowing their killing off his teammates to acquire verification of the deal. Also, in the dark about his boss' boss/lover and the fact that they targeted individuals with a certain profile… all to send cash back to settle a blown-out-of-proportion grudge against his parents?"

There was a silence as the radical information tried to soak into his head.

"Well, if Elaine came from money, then why didn't they use hers to make good on their "deal" with everyone instead of offing the other members that where making income?"

"You of all people should know DiNozzo that just because you're part of a wealthy family doesn't mean you have access to it." Gibbs stated from a few seats away.

Officer David again, added her input, "They did not seem like the type of people to mess around either, so why keep two people who aren't pulling the scales of one?"

"I think you mean 'weight' Ziva, pulling the weight." He couldn't help himself this time. "And that's a good point, Boss." He added, trying to direct the man's attention somewhere other than the teams' junior field agent. He knew Probie was in deep. Like an and-you-thought-spilling-his-coffee-was-bad deep. A deep he wasn't even sure he had managed to reach…yet. The truth was, he was starting to feel a tad concerned for his partner and his safety. His attempt to become a distraction failed as Leroy kept his intense stare trained on Tim.

But McGee didn't look away from him. Sure apologies were practically jumping out of his own expression and sure it was obvious he was uncomfortable under the pressure of the look, but who wouldn't be? Perhaps the only person who could sit under a gaze like that and _not_ feel intimidated or shifty… would be Gibbs himself. Still the man didn't turn away.

Tim knew he was in _a lot _of trouble. Even Abby, who was currently fast asleep in the seat next to him with her head tilted on his shoulder, _who was his favorite, _was in trouble. He had a hunch she wouldn't be receiving any of her beloved Caf-Pow for at least a week. And he had a feeling that if he wasn't currently being used as a pillow for the sleeping Goth, he'd be flying solo once they got over DC via being shoved out of the aircraft. Well, not quite solo, he would have a parachute… _maybe…hopefully._

They had told Gibbs everything that had happened. About the scheme, all the murders, that it had been Abby's idea to say they were engaged and how that lead to Abs get abducted… Some of that they wished they didn't have to confess too and some of it they didn't. Like the more personal aspect of it all and that they had had sex. Yeah, the sex _definitely _wouldn't have been a good thing to mention in the current atmosphere… _or ever._ The other stuff though they knew there was no use in trying to skate around it because Gibbs was Gibbs and Gibbs would know if they were lying. And right now their main goal was trying to stay on his good side, which did exist, only to certain people, as much as possible.

Tim could tell as he discreetly studied his boss in the midst of looking nervous, that Jethro knew they had played into their roles more than they let on, but that's not what he was really upset about. He was upset that they had let it, meaning to or not, interfere with their job and their safety. There was a reason for the rules and whether or not they were followed to a T, they still should be preceded with caution. He also knew that Boss would forgive him… eventually. But now he had to be prepared to face the consequences. Abby squeezed McGee's hand under the blanket that was covering them both. He figured she wasn't asleep and just hiding from the stare, because she too felt guilty of letting their leader down.

After they had filled everyone in on the majority of what they had missed, Abs had draped the blanket over the two of them and settled in. He thinks that was a sign for him to try to fall asleep with her , as she linked their fingers together when they were shielded. He also had the suspension that she had chosen him as a cushion not only because she wanted to but also for his protection, so he wouldn't be taking any unexpected flying lessons anytime soon.

He appreciated the thought but there was no way he was closing his eyes. longer than the necessary time it took to blink, until they were at the very least on land again. He did however give the hand a squeeze in return.

The rings were gone from both their fingers as a mutual agreement. There were too many negative things tied to the circles. They were just test runs after all. So they decided to hold Vegas true to its motto.

McGee felt movement on his shoulder and could guess that Abby's lips had curled into a small smile as she snuggled against him. He would have smiled too, but he saw Gibbs take mental note of it and remained still if not adding a tiny bit more terrified to his look. He was grinning on the inside though. Some day… hopefully sooner than later, those rings would be replaced with the real thing.

So not _all_ of what happened in Vegas was staying there.

"Awwww!" DiNozzo abruptly cooed childishly, "Look at McSleeping Beauty!"

Apparently, he had found Abby's camera.

* * *

**{It is over!! Woo hoo! I'm sad to see it go but super glad it's done!! I can't thank you all enough seriously! ^__^ & that last part may go over your head unless you remember the beginning of the story which I know is cruel to do to you guys but I had to add some more funny. =P}**


End file.
